Consequences of a Lifelong Insult
by jleejiangli
Summary: Izuku, is a boy with many qualities. He is kind, he is helpful, he is friendly... He is also, a villain. Not just that, but apparently, All For One's candidate for potential. Unbeknownst to him, however, he already possesses it. He just needs to discover it, and possibly... unleash it. Alternate Universe, where Izuku becomes a villain, Kacchan becomes a girl, and the author tries.
1. His origins...

He was at the age of 4, when it began.

 _A bunch of kids_ _were huddled together at a nearby playground, each of them excited and bouncing around. One kid stood out amongst the rest: Katsuki Bakugou, as she stood at a slightly higher makeshift stage (it was actually a random hollow wooden box. What it was built for, no one ever knew), arms akimbo, sporting a proud grin. "So, extras." She started, hearing a few groans and complaints coming from kids who did not consider themselves as 'extras'. "Anyways, the reason I gathered you all here, is because... I can write in Kanji now!" Although having slow reactions, the children 'wow'ed and 'woahhhh'ed in amazement. One in particular was not afraid or hesitant to show his feelings. "WOW!! That's so cool Kacchan! You're so quick at learning!" A boy named Izuku Midoriya exclaimed, making the sandy-haired girl to blush while looking down. "I did it for you, Izu..." "What was that, Bakugou?" Immediately she replied with, "N-Nothing!!" She then fake coughed into her left hand that curled into a fist, (something she saw her daddy do) to get back to the point. "So, let's start with Izuku!" The boy whose name was called out pointed at himself in disbelief, before yelling out loud with a "YESSSS!!!". Bakugou proceeded to ignore this, knowing her friend could get overwhelmed by emotions easily. "So, the word 'Izuku', can be written as 'Deku' !" The kids opened their mouths in awe of the sheer coolness of the loud girl. Then... "That's great and all for Izu, but what does it mean?" Some random kid asked, freezing Bakugou into her current pose. She certainly hadn't thought about that. Crap, what should she do? "Yeah Katsuki, is there a meaning to Deku?" Another kid asked, which caused everyone at the playground (only the kids were there.) to burst with questions and opinions. Izuku just looked at the girl with hopeful eyes. Kacchan's probably already got an answer to the meaning! I mean, she's so cool! How can she not have thought this through?!_ Unfortunately, Katsuki didn't think it through, and was now panicking quietly. _They all look up to me... yet I can't give them an answer... Now they'll doubt of me being their leader, and I'll soon be alone... I'm so stupid...so useless...so **worthless...** **so-** "D-Deku means worthless?" A shaky and unsure tone broke Katsuki's line of thought. She quickly stared at the kids carefully, before finding the source of the voice. Izuku Midoriya, who had a shocked smile stuck onto his face, barely managed to croak out the question loud enough for most of the kids to hear. But, one kid got his message. Damn it, I accidentally blurted the word out, and now Izuku hates me... No! I can't take back what I said, so I'll use this chance! I'll protect you, Deku. "Yeah! It means useless! Got a problem with that?! You loser!" She cursed herself for the hurtful insults, but kept going. "Deku from now on, means someone who is useless, **and** worthless!" Izuku could only stare at the girl he was childhood friends with, as her yelling influenced other kids into her example until every kid was yelling at him. Unable to take any more, the green-haired boy shut his eyes to squeeze the tears out while running home to his house. The kids didn't pursue him, though some intentionally raised their voices while mocking him. Katsuki stared at her only true friend's body getting smaller as he ran further. I'm sorry, Izu... but this way you won't get hurt. _


	2. What he became

Izuku Midoriya was a villain. What are villains, exactly? Most people would say that villains, are people who do bad things, and are enemies of the heroes. That was what everyone believed in, including Izuku. But, when he found out that he was labelled as one, his view changed. He wasn't sure anymore. All his life, people's stereotypical thoughts had affected him, deeply. So, he went to the Internet. According to the web, villains are people who don't follow and obey the law. Very simple, right? Izuku could understand that, since he had broken many laws, if not a decent amount, and dondone all sorts of illegal shit. He joined All For One, or sensei, as he called him, and worked with Kurogiri and Tomura. So far, he had helped them make improvements and detailed plans on how to beat some famous heroes. (Who said his quirk analysis wasn't useful?) Weapons, training methods, all were modified occasionally whenever Izuku got new info on the heroes. And in return, the villain alliance had arranged for Izuku places to stay, food, and training. But most importantly, helped ensure that his mother, Inko Midoriya's safety was guaranteed. Izuku would certainly want his only relative to stay out of his career choice. Besides, while Izuku had not initially planned to be a villain, he was bound to turn into one sooner or later. The bullying, the torment...he would not want to crack in front of _them._ Yes, maybe it was for the best that he left. After all, his mother would've stressed over her poor, quirkless son's wellbeing non-stop, if he didn't leave. That was just one of the many reasons he left, but he wouldn't explain all of it to someone; it'd be overwhelming. So, I'll change the storyline instead. Currently, Izuku was buying materials to build personal stuff, as well as some medicine and antidotes for... testing. He was still waiting at the line in a local pharmacy shop when he noticed a pair of floating clothes entering the door. His first thought was: GHOOSSTTT!!, as he clenched his fists in fear before realizing at it was probably the person's quirk. (Izuku is scared of ghosts) As Izuku turned back to face the lady at the counter however, he heard a loud kick from behind. This time, Izuku's instincts told him to be wary of the source of the noise. Two men dressed like thugs attempted to walk coolly, only to fail and fall. Quiet groans of pain were heard as they hurried to stand up. The skinnier of the two wore a leather jacket and a tank top, and baggy jeans. The other one wore the same, except under his jacket was a grey shirt with plain designs. He also had a Love Mom tattoo on his upper shoulder. They both held handguns, and trembled slightly while weakly raising their voice. "Don't move! T-This is our tturf now! H-Hand over your cash!" Skinny shakily aimed the ground and fired. The customers all flinched, and dropped down to their knees, except for the invisible one. "Hold up! You can't just steal from someone! Earn money yourselves, you baddies!" The thugs turned to face the floating clothes. "W-What did you say, punk!" "Y-Yeah, what he said!" Despite the bold statement, Izuku could tell the person was both unsure, and scared. He could recognize the slight quiver in her voice. _Her_ , because it was a higher pitch. Izuku also realized that the 'baddies' , were no more than small-time thugs, who got lucky during a bank robbery, which had little to no security. Izuku would know, since he recalled seeing these people from the League of Villains' database. But, while they weren't considered dangerous, the duo were recorded as possible pawns, for reasons. The skinnier man looked a bit nervous at the girl's action, though he didn't put down his gun. Izuku knew that these people knew how to use firearms; they weren't listed for no reason, after all. So this girl was very likely to die by one, if not two shots to the head (the unstable grip from the gunmen may need them to shoot twice). Their quirks were no joke as well. Izuku was actually surprised( though he didn't show it) that the girl wasn't afraid. Looking back now however, it was very realistic. From the men's stances and movements, you would assume they'd bail on the scene at any moment. But surprisingly, they didn't. Which is why the green-haired boy didn't hesitate to push the girl out of the way, as Love Mom shot what would've been her torso, or the ground. LM stared shockingly at the boy, who was still pinning down Invisible Girl, his hands preventing him from lying on her. _Think of what you're doing right now._ _They could be possible recruits._ **Nah. They don't have the balls. Look at them, shaking while staring at our boy here.** Would be so easy ta just **kill' em all**. The thugs, I mean. Not the customers. _So, what should we do, child?_ "-Ey! Hey, I'm speaking to you, kid!" Izuku snapped out of his inner conversation, and looked up to see a gun constantly trembling, and that it was pointed at his forehead. "Sorry, what?" Izuku replied in an absent-minded tone, though he was faking it. Deception is key to surviving this situation, he told himself. Attempting to get up, he pretended to have unsteady legs as he gripped the medicine racks for support. He looked up (though the thugs couldn't see, since he was wearing a hoodie), and used his power. Skinny locked eyes with him, and his fingers loosened instantly, dropping the gun as it clattered to the floor. "Juggs, what are ye doin'! Don't lose yer weapon!" Love Mom kept yelling, oblivious to the suddenly slumped jacket and tracking suit. "Hey, lemme go punk!" Izuku turned his attention to LM, who seemed to be pushing something away. _Must be the girl_ , Izuku thought to himself. _But wasn't she scared by the gunshot?_ Izuku needed to give this person credit for being brave enough to stand up, after a near-death experience. He then saw the girl's clothing gathered into a pile. Oh great, she stripped, said the boy with a deadpan look on his face. "Enough!" LV finally snapped, embarrassment at being overpowered by the girl fueling his rage. He seemingly pushed her hard, to the cold floor. There was no movement, so Izuku assumed she was now unconscious. But LM wasn't planning to stop now. Concentrating hard, his hand popped out a few more hands at the side, lengthy and flexible. Izuku used this moment to grab LM's hand that held the gun, and acted like a young, scared teen. "E-Everyone! P-Please run, and call for help! H-He's too strong!" Everyone believed Izuku, and panickingly ran out of the store, one woman pulling out her phone to call the police. Once they were gone, Izuku wrestled dominance over the gun. LM had started to grow fur, and his nose became a tad bigger. Not giving any time for the man to transform, he pushed LM's hand sideways, and used the opportunity to pull LM in for an elbow to the face. He tumbled down and used his hands to cover his red, swollen nose, but he doesn't fall down. That's fine. Izuku wouldn't want to be accused of murder; he's had enough on his mind already. "Please don't tell anyone about this. Oh, and subdue him first." the teenager begged to the woman at the cashier, who watched dazed as he lifted a seemingly invisible person, along with his or her clothes, bridal style, then walked out of the store. Oh boy, The lady mentally commented in awe. I have quite the story to tell now, Boss. She then taped the criminals together with duct tape and rope before the bigger one was able to get up. (The lady used a broom.)

Toru Hagakure had never felt so dazed in her life... well maybe except for an accidental hangover by an alcohol-fueled party. Man, that was fun. No, wait! She shook her head frantically, though no one could see. I need to say thank you to the guy who stunned those two thugs. Where is he, anyway? Where's everyone? And why does only my ass feel cold? She looked down, and realized the truth. Ohmygod I'm naked! No longer was she lying on the pavement, facing up; Toru sat up straight and began to put on her clothing, which was conveniently placed on top of her body, especially her...areas. Cheeks tinted red, she observed her surroundings warily. This did not seem like the pharmacy, or the streets, or even (unfortunately) her house! Well, she was in a place, she just didn't know where. There was wood, so maybe a house...though it had spray paint and splotches covering some of the surface. It could be run-down. as As she went to put on her jacket, she saw a yellow sticky note. _I didn't know where to place you, so I chose one of the abandoned houses nearby...it's not haunted don't worry. So, dress up, rip this once you're finished reading it, and forget that you passed out from Fatty shoving you into the floor. Forget that I had the civilians call the cops. Forget about me, okay?_ Toru kept the note in her jeans' pocket, and opened the door, making a creaking sound. She then used her GPS locater app to inform her parents that she'll be late for dinner, and called for a cab. When she arrived home, a burly man tackled her into a hug. "Tooru! Yer alright kiddo!" A hearty chuckle then followed after the thick voice. "Honey, you musn't scare her like that. After all, she was one of the hostages in the pharmacy. Speaking of which, are you fine dear?" The girl blurted out, "Yeah, I was-" before stopping herself. "Wait, how did you know I was knocked unconscious by-" "We read the news." Her father nodded seriously, arms crossed. "So, who-" "Tell you in a minute, dad." She quickly took off her coat and ran to the living room. A reporter's face was moved down just in time, to view the video playing what happened. "-and here, we see all the customers excluding two, gathered in front. The robbers are sort of struggling to fight back, since-" The person recording it then moves to the left, showing the boy from before. "Oh! One of the customers is a male teenager, who appears to be on the verge of collapsing, as he faces off the robber. But, wait a moment!" All of a sudden, the skinnier thug's body slacks and drops his gun, and he drops down with it. "Oh my god! This boy, faces off a grown man and survives!" Nearly twenty seconds of the footage passed, and Tooru appeared, or more accurately, a set of floating clothes, hovering over the boy's hands. The boy ran out of the place, and made a throwing gesture while going back in to grab Tooru. "Now, the boy seems to be carrying someone with an invisible quirk, as seen by the garments hovering above the kid's hands." The boy then ran away, slowly becoming smaller as the recording ended. "Y'see that, Jim? That's how teens are these days! Anyways people, the police arrived minutes after the boy left, so the two attackers were arrested. So, let's just hope that that person safely returns home. Thank you, and have a good night." Tooru turned off the TV, shocked by the news. "Thankfully, that person _did_ arrive home safe. So, you know him?" Her father questioned her half-jokingly. "N-no, I don't know him...but I should really thank him. For saving me." "Well, just eat your dinner, kiddo. Besides, he saved you, so he's gotta be a hero, right?" "Umm...yeah. Thanks dad." _He is a hero._

Izuku was not a hero. Had tried to be, but wasn't. Was once excited about it, but now wasn't. Had aspired to be one, to be the greatest, but didn't. And now, just because he saved that one girl, the media claims he is. And that pisses Tomura off. So Izuku is a bit nervous when he just broods at one of the seats of the bar, staring at Izuku lifelessly. "Uh, Tomu?" No reply. It was at that moment, that Kurogiri came in. "Hello, Deku." "Hi, Kurogiri-san. What's up with Tomura?" The mist man sighs pitifully. "Well, he was hoping to play his newest RPG console game with you, but then Sensei told him he sent you for a few errands. Errands, that were only finished at night. During that time, Shigaraki Tomura couldn't find anyone else to play the game, so he's been sulking on one of the chairs. His mood worsened when he saw the news." Oh. That explained it. "Zuku." The dull voice of Tomura brought Izuku to reality. "Ah! Y-yes Tomu?" The pale blue haired manchild lazily rose up, and dashed to Izuku. "T-Tomu, wha-" "Shut up." Izuku closed his eyes, in anticipation of another beatdown, or worse, his Decay quirk. But Tomura merely wrapped his arms around him, his right hand pinching his ear. "I still hate what they call you, but I'll forgive you, this time." He uttered the last part in a low tone, scaring Izuku, before letting go and going to his room. "Sensei requested me to," he rudely raised his voice, then disappeared. Izuku exhaled a sigh of relief. Well, that went better than I expected. Izuku was not a hero, not now at least. For now, he'll be what he's destined to be: a villain.

 **Author's note:**

 **Author wants to thank the people who bothered to read this. Author further announces that chapters will be a tad bit longer from now on. Anything shorter will possibly be just fillers and snippets of Deku's life. Finally, Author thanks you for reading. Have a good day.**


	3. Pain

Spasms rocked his body as he tried (and failed) to regulate his breathing. His limbs were injured with bruises all over, craving for medication and rest. But, he knew that, as long as the exercise wasn't over, he wasn't allowed to rest.

A strong man with sharp bones protruding out of his skin loomed over the shaking body of the person. It was easy, considering that the man was a) two heads taller than him, and b) glared really, really hard at things he didn't like. And clearly to the person on the ground, he wasn't fond of him, at all.

The big behemoth grabbed the teen's sticky green shirt and pulled him up, so they could see each other 'eye to eye'. You know, like how a bully lifts someone up?

"Fight back," The man growled out, his skull-shaped mask releasing white gas from the mouth.

"C-can't," the kid replied, head dizzy from the sudden pull. It seemed that he'd pass out any second now.

The man stared at the teen, hard with spite before releasing his grasp, letting him drop to the ground. "Can't fight anymore, huh? And just when I thought you actually stood a chance against me..." Bones 'tch'ed in disappointment, and stomped out of the training room. The sharp, twisted jags shrunk back by the time he went out the door.

Covered in dust, grime, blood and sweat, a beat-up Izuku Midoriya laid on the dirty floor, groaning as he shifted his waist in an attempt to pull himself up. He decided to just faint instead.

"Well, at least he thought I was a good match..." The green-haired teen mumbled tiredly before his eyelids dropped, covering him in darkness.

Bones, was a mercenary. He originally was a bouncer, but got fired years ago after his manager found out about his hungover. So what if he wanted to enjoy alcohol for once in his life? He bet that the manager himself probably had his moments as well.

Anyways, after losing his job, he went into an underground quirk fighting ring, or UQFR for short. It was a place, where people could use their quirks to fight against people, to release their stress from life. Bones unloaded a lot of it through UQFR, where nearly every contestant either couldn't move, or had their bones broken.

What Bones would say whenever someone wanted to sue him, was "He wanted to fight, so I gave him a reason to."

But, when he faced against All for One, he lost instantly. That made him rethink his life choices, and so Bones was a new addition to AFO's league of villains.

So, he trained the pawns AFO recruited through various methods. And recently, the skinny, green kid was enlisted into his 'training'. He was fine. It was just, while Izuku could fight, he wasn't able to recover quickly from heavy beatdowns. The boy could get up all he want, but the fight would not be over, unless the enemy was subdued. That was something the kid had to learn, and realize.

Izuku winced in pain as he bent down to get his money. A beatdown was little compared to the after-effects. (He should know, he's had experience since he was six!) Bones was strong, and still full of energy to beat the teen completely. Izuku glanced down at the recycling bag that was full of medication.

The medication included ointment, painkillers (a few bottles of them), bandages, first aid kits, cotton wool,etc. That should help him survive for the weekend.

Because of his training with Bones, he had quite the number of scars and uneven skin, particularly at his forearms. _Need to find a way to be durable_ , he mentally noted. Ah, now it was his turn to pay. He went to pull out his wallet, when suddenly a crash was heard.

Flinching at the sound, he saw that shattered fragments of the glass window in the clinic were on the ground. Someone broke the window?! Then something even scarier happened. There was a grey-shelled sphere thrown into the clinic. "Bomb!" Izuku yelled as he laid on top of an old lady, shielding her from the blast. He felt something small and sharp enter his back. Damn glass. He quickly got up to support the lady, so she could get out of the situation ASAP. Luckily, only a few people were in the facility, and they all ran out.

Now normally the skinny boy would cry in pain over the supposedly thousands of pieces of glass that just pierced him. But he wouldn't cry. Bones was much more damaging than the shards anyway.

As the frail old lady thanked the teenager before taking off, Izuku noticed that two people were out there, fighting. 'Thud's and 'knock's were audible in the distance. Deciding to get back at the ass who threw the explosive, he gritted his teeth and paced himself.

When he got to the scene, he saw a- woman, maybe?- with black hair trading blows with a tattooed adult, markings and scars displayed on his arms. Izuku then looked at what the tattoo man was holding. It was a plain, small kitchen knife, and the other hand had a small string. As Izuku peered closely, he could see that, in the shirt the man wore, contained several similarly-shaped spheres from before. **ALLITERATION!**

Oh, this was the ass.

The bomb was suddenly revealed as the man yanked the sides open, revealing it for his attacker to see. The woman (Izuku was just gonna call the person Woman) gasped a bit, wide eyed as one bomb was placed at Woman's chest. A flash of light followed as the trigger was pulled, and the woman threw herself to the man. A loud bang and blinding flash of light followed.

Izuku's ears rung as he rubbed his eyes with both hands. So _this_ was a flash grenade. The stunned teen took deep breaths while trying to orientate the Ass's current whereabouts.

"Hey, kid! Lemme go!" A voice, and it was low-pitched, similar to a male's. Izuku was lucky enough to be able to hear such a faint voice. And his eyes felt better now, so all he now needed, was- "Not yet! Not until I stop you, villain!" Different voice, same direction. Izuku turned, and saw them.

Honestly, Izuku felt a bit embarassed to not realize that the duo wouldn't be far, since he recalled the younger grabbing hold of the elder and pinning him to the ground. But hey, at least now revenge was possible.

The one with black hair was still on top of the Ass, except this time the woman's skin appeared rigid, having lines and chunks. The Ass was also in the same position as before, but his palms now planted on the ground to push him up. It would've worked, had a green blur not sped forward and kicked his temples. The momentum and speed resulted in Ass rolling his head backwards, knocking him unconscious. The woman was also affected by the sudden force as she jumped back, clearly not expecting that.

Izuku stumbled a bit not out of nervousness, but from the lingering disorientation. Plus, he also felt like someone clocked his face with a mallet. God, he hated explosives. "U-um, hi...?" He managed to control himself to not fall, so that was an improvement. But the girl didn't respond. Good thing Izuku had his smartphone with him.

The girl was sent to the hospital, and Izuku was also requested to follow them, since the small fragments earlier penetrated his skin deeply. He had additional injuries, such as eye pain, etc. The girl was taken in because she had taken the blast head on, point blank range. Since she hardened her skin however (That was the only explanation-how else would she be able to have no major burns whatsoever?), what should have been burns and serious injuries were found out to be minor. Probably should take less than a day.

Izuku had to stay for a longer time, because the doctors needed to sedate him- our bodies lightly move and tremble, so we can't stay still- so he wouldn't move around. Then, they would have to extract the needle-like glass, and stitch some of the dots together so it was less likely to open up from extreme movements. Luckily for the villain, the paramedics rushed him into the ambulance instead of asking his name, so he needn't worry about being exposed. The glass was not close enough to his nervous system, so there were no problems regarding his body. In addition, the paramedics tended to his other wounds from 'work', and fixed them up in a jiffy. So he was just waiting to be discharged from the hospital, and head back to his apartment.

Just when he thought he could finally relax, the girl from before showed up. "HEY SUP BRO!" She waved in a gesticulated manner, making the staff shush harshly. She hastily apologized quietly, then ran towards Izuku. "So, I um.. just wanted to say thank you, for subduing the guy at the park. He was really a handful, y'know? Hard to restrain a guy when your senses are all messed up, am I right?" Izuku processed the fact that she was talking to him, and tensed. "U-uh, y-yeah...I was just doing it for revenge." He sheepishly said, scratching his nape nervously. Knew I should've wandered off to somewhere other than the hallways. "Revenge?" "Yeah." He pulled apart the gap between the strings of his hospital gown to reveal stitches. "That bomb guy broke a clinic's display window, and threw a grenade. The shattered pieces shot everywhere from the force of the blast."

"The shards only hit me, and it didn't exactly hurt that much. The doctors said I was lucky that the shards were gathered up in one area, so it was easier to seal the wounds." He carefully tugged them back. "Oh, thank god. It was really scary to see someone with red lines and spots on their back." _So it was that obvious, huh?_ No wonder he was rushed to the hospital. He nodded. "So, what about you? You were hit by it at such a close distance."

She blinked in surprise, before saying, "Nah. The bomb wasn't _THAT_ strong."

She shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but Izuku recognized a faint waver in her tone. "Did it hurt?" He asked the girl, a bit concerned. She raised her index finger, as if wanting to deny the claim, then slumped in defeat. "Okay, I'll tell you honestly, but first, let's go somewhere quiet."

Izuku celebrated at the suggestion. Maybe he could sneak out of the facility.

They ended up at the back of the building, where the girl spoke hesitantly. "Well... should I start at before the flashbang?" Her voice was quiet and unsure, completely different from the cheerful yelling earlier. "Sure. Take your time." The best time to mentally break a person, was when he or she least expected it, so the teen understandingly chose to keep his mouth shut. A wrong word could destroy or permanently scar them.

Plus, he knew not to judge. He wouldn't want to be a hypocrite.

"So, I saw the bombs that he had under his shirt, and decided to keep him at bay until someone called the cops. I thought my quirk could protect me from the blast, but then he used a flashy one. It momentarily messed me up, but I still managed to use my quirk just in time. Probably would've gotten more than light bruises if I didn't."

Izuku hummed thoughtfully. She was able to come out of the blast almost unscathed, so her quirk was probably a defensive one. Offensive was also included, since she decided to take on the bomber herself. So, maybe it was toughening her body. Shit, he was spacing out of their conversation. Focus on what she's talking about, idiot!

"I basically had small red marks, but that means my quirk still isn't strong enough. I mean, my quirk should be able to protect me, but I was still counted as injured. I don't think my quirk is suited to be a Pro hero's. It's _so_ dull." She hides her head in a sitting position, sighing. "I might even drag my teammates down if I have the chance to be a hero." "This sucks, considering the fact that I trained it nearly every single day." The black-haired female sounded so sad, that Izuku had to restrain himself from hugging her.

She coughed a bit to ease the sad atmosphere. "S-sorry... I wasted your time, didn't I?" The green teen contemplated over what to say to cheer her up, when he found it: the perfect response.

The teen inhaled a deep breath of air, and exhaled. "So, you want to be a hero, even though you think that your quirk is dull?" Izuku calmly questioned the girl, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Taken aback by the sudden question, she answered, feeling a bit confused."Yeah, I do." "Do you know that quirks in this society are just additions? There is no special or plain, they're all special in their own ways. Your hardening quirk did its job, you just need to cultivate it further. You survived the flashbang, so it shows your quirk was useful in defending you from attacks like those."

The girl's solemn expression brightened bit by bit, before lighting up. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right!" She looked down at her hands, now fully healed. "I should appreciate it more." The last statement was more quieter.

"Anyways, thanks dude! You really helped me realize something, y'know?" Her smile was infectious. But then, a small frown replaced it. "Sorry if this seems rude, but...how did you get the other scars?"

 _Oh. Oh, she noticed_. OH SHIT SOMEONE SAW HIS SCARS!!! Izuku's breathing slowly increased as each second passed. He dropped into a kneeling position, hands clutching the fabric of his white hospital gown. His mind was panicking since he never inagined that he'd have to face it so soon. Were they really that obvious? His mind went blank as it rushed to tell Izuku to GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, GO BACK TO THE BAR AND SLEEP FOR A- "Bro! Are you okay? Shit, you're hyperventilating. Damn it, I'm sorry I asked you that question, okay?! Please just calm down! Breathe!"

Oh god, someone was fretting over him. Stupid scars, why can't you just disappear like my dreams? Always haunting me, always mocking me...

"Help! Please help!" Realizing that no one was here 'cause she wanted them to talk at somewhere private, the girl lifted him up and held him close, as she ran inside the lobby filled with people.

"Breathe, breathe... Help, please! My friend, he's not responding at all! C'mon, get over here you doctors!" Izuku saw the girl get pushed away by the paramedics as a professional-looking doctor stalked over him, analyzing his panting figure on the ground.

"Kid, just breathe, okay? No one's gonna hurt you, just breathe..." Izuku was too anxious to hear the middle-aged man's words. They're lying, LYING! They'll hurt me, then punch and kick and slash AND BREAK AND BRUISE AND, AND- "RRAAAAWGGGHHH!"

The boy's eyes glowed white, along with his mouth as his body heat increased in temperature. "This is bad , ever-" The doctor's words were unable to reach the crowd that gathered around them as Izuku shone brighter than a star while shouting distorted chants. The last thing the girl heard, was " **YSJBSUJS NOJBESJSHHURTHJRNHDJDMETHRIFHFB-**" before losing consciousness.

"Whoa Broccoli, what happened to you?!" The pale-skinned muscleman exclaimed as Izuku walked through the doors of the bar, covered in a hospital gown and layers of sweat and oil. His appearance, though bedraggled was changed by his eyes, full of will and spirit.

"Bones sir... please train me harder. Beat me until I can't lift a finger. Push me to my limits. And lastly, please help turn me into something other than a punching bag; help make me into a fighter."

"...If that's what you want, then sure," He went into the training room, where he threw Izuku a pair of sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. "Wear something decent, and then we'll fight. Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard." The last part was quiet, though Izuku still heard it.

There were only eight more months left...Izuku would want to be capable by then. He needed to unlock his hidden potential, soon.

 **Eight months.**

 **Author wants to explain a bit as these chapters might not make sense, at all. So, the previous and this was a side-story, something that I wanted to do. I wanted to write different POVs of other MHA characters when they met him individually. But, one writer made me realize that these are irrelevant to the description of the original story. So, I'll post the official, continuation of the first chapter. Until then, think of these as part of Izuku's transformation to a villain.**

 **The second chapter has a two-months interval between a big event, whereas this has eight months. Guess what it is in the comments!**


	4. Bakugou

Katsuki Bakugou was pissed. Today was just not one of her days. It was the day she lost a precious friend. It was the day she had dreaded to go through, despite knowing _he_ wasn't there. Worst of all?

It was Monday. **Dramatic music follows**

Ten months ago, Katsuki's quirkless friend, Izuku Midoriya, was announced missing the day after he sort of rescued her from the Sludge Villain.

While the explosive girl was unaware of this, her parents were, and gaped in horror as Inko Midoriya talked with them on the phone. Mitsuki Bakugou still felt incompetent as she relived the moment, hearing her best friend sound so...shaken.

They turned on the news, and practically yelled at Katsuki to watch it as well. "Today quirkless 14 year old Izuku Midoriya was reported missing. The teenager who appeared in the video of the Sludge Incident seemed to encounter something, before he seemingly disappeared. With the aid of police, Izuku's whereabouts were found out to be..."

"Somewhere at the alleyways of a road, which was not too far from the area the sludge incident took place." Katsuki's eyes widened in horror, as she saw the picture of footsteps in some sort of white glow.

"One of the policemen used their quirk to examine for any clues, and this was found. A strand of green hair can also be seen lying on the pavement, and it matches the teen's hair colour, along with type." _The road that I went to yell at him, to tell him I didn't need his help... to hurt him permanently._ The young Bakugou's face paled as she was able to identify her own shoemarks, just meters away from Izuku's. _Was this...my fault?_ "Unfortunately, the police's luck ran out when the shoetracks stopped. The piece of hair was also suspiciously near the last shoemark. Anyways, if you have evidence or leads as to where Midoriya is, please dial the numbers above. Izuku, just where could you be?" The channel ended, and the TV was shut off.

After a long moment of silence in the living room, Ms Bakugou opened her mouth to say something, but Katsuki could tell she was struggling to form any words. Inhaling a deep, audible breath, the mother, without facing the daughter, said blankly: "Katsuki, go to bed and get ready for school. The grown-ups will handle this." Although trying her best to compose herself, Katsuki still heard a strain in her voice. She said nothing though, and proceeded to follow her mother's instructions. The last thing she heard before collapsing in her room, was muffled sobbing and reassurances. Both voices sounded torn up, but the former wailed in volumes of anger, pain and grief. It was a new side of Katsuki's mother she had not intended to discover, and so, she vowed to bring the shitnerd back home.

Training was bearable, but it was still hell.

She could always recall the voice in the back of her mind, telling her to hit the sack, every time she struggled to stay awake studying late. But Katsuki Bakugou was not a quitter. She will bring Izuku Midoriya back as a hero, and everything will be back to normal. Then, she would have earned the right to rest.

So far, she had gotten higher-than-usual grades in the written exam, and fucking displayed **_power_** during the practical, ensuring that she would definitely get into UA high. The week after the test, she was received an envelope from the No.1 school itself, and opened it for her parents to see. Once it was confirmed that she would be enrolled, the mother of the explosive girl good-naturedly rubbed her head vigorously while grinning with pride. "Always knew you'd get in, shitty brat!" Of course, the teen took the over-affectionate gesture like how she usually did: "Fuck off, Ma! 'Course I'd win, who'ddya think I am?!"

A loud whack to Katsuki's skull reminded her that, despite how amazing she was, her damn mom wasn't someone to be treated so rudely. "Anyways, yer father an' I are so glad you made it, Kacchan!" The teenager's scowl faltered as the mother continued. "Yeah, I noticed you were acting weird before the results came out. You...really wanna be a hero, huh? For him, I assume?" A sad smile now replaced the previously proud, lion-like expression, as her eyes drifted off to the empty chair in the dining room.

Another voice spoke up in place of Mitsuki. "We know that you feel guilty about something, but didn't had a clue as to what was _that_ something." Katsuki's father reaffirmed his tone, before continuing. "If you truly want to bring him back... make sure that you tell us, okay? Don't feel bad for something that happened long ago. You don't need to bottle these feelings."

The last sentence struck her mind directly. _Don't. Bottle. Feelings._ She'll find a chance to open up, one day. But she couldn't afford to break down now; not when Deku was still out there, somewhere.

The battle training from recently allowed her to release some built-up stress developed from months of waiting, but it wasn't enough. Then, when they were told that they were gonna go to USJ,

"All right!" "This is going to be so exciting!" "Shut the fuck up, extras!"

She had thought this was a chance to learn something worthwhile. But then, fucking villains had to show up through a goddamn undetectable portal.

"Students, stay back!" Warned Aizawa sensei, or Pro hero Eraserhead, as he pushed down his signature goggles and gripped his capture tape firmly.

There was hundreds of them. Men, women, skinny ones, fat ones...mutant type villains also stepped out of the purple, ominous slit, looking around as if admiring the disaster joint.

Most of them had stares that instantly got the other students wary and nervous. "A-Aw crap," A muscled redhead stuttered, unsure whether to feel excited or afraid. "Never expected to deal with villains this soon."

 _No, these weirdos look more like thugs itching to use their quirks._ A student with red and white hair mentally commented.

There were a few people she had guessed as villains. The first one being the portal creator. He was covered head to toe in inky mist, with two yellow flickering eyes. The second one was a guy in black that wore...hands? Perhaps a hand fetish. With a face mask in the shape of a disfigured hand, the hero-in-blue could see Hand Fetish turning to face the gloomy gap, gesticulating by flipping both arms into the air.

Meanwhile, Katsuki was confused by Handy's dramatic gestures. It looked like he was trying, and failing to usher another figure to the other side of the gateway.

Finally, he hunched over, arms dangling at his sides, (Katsuki imagined the pissed off man was sighing in defeat), before pulling the figure out of the gateway. She felt a bit amused until she saw who exactly was the last villain.

It was a teenage boy who was slightly taller than most of the students. For his clothes, he had a dark green jumpsuit with compartments all over; pockets at his legs, stomach area, and his wrists. Neon green lines ran across the thick large gloves and steel wide boots. A thin cord was stuffed into each of his ears, and around his forehead, was attached a metal headpiece, shadowed by his green, curly hair. His eyes glowed an emerald green.

He was who Katsuki Bakugou had been looking for all this time. He was the one that made her Auntie Inko cry and mourn nearly every day. He was-

"DEEEEKKKKKUUUUU!!!" The students and teachers were shocked as the grenade girl shot herself to one of the younger-looking villains. The teen didn't appear to be fazed, as he merely yelled, "Kurogiri-san~" in a cheerfully fake tone, and watched as the girl disappeared into the mist.

"Phew, thank you Kurogiri-san," The green villain said casually, as if he wasn't about to get tackled by a crazed hero-in-training just now. "No problem, Deku." The anthropomorphic-looking man replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to herd some sheep."

The man materialized in front of the students, who jumped back in fear of the purple black mist. "Now, since your teacher is busy for the moment, how about we introduce ourselves. My name is Kurogiri, and we..."

Lots of inky gateways replaced the concrete the teens stood, as Kurogiri stretched to engulf every student into his mist. "Are the League of Villains." The screams that followed the statement made some of the villains cackle, as they too went into their planned destinations through the mist man. The rest that didn't go were fighting Eraserhead, who seemed to be caught in a bind.

"To rescue your students or defeat the endless threats... choose wisely, Aizawa sensei." The villain Deku's mouth pointed up as he imagined the situation.

"Are you ready, Deku?" He was pulled out of his reverie as Kurogiri walked towards him. Behind him were a few students and Thirteen, the rescue hero. _Somehow, they managed to not fall into the warpgate, huh?_

"Yeah, Kurogiri-san. Tomu's already begun facing Eraserhead, so I might as well do my job." "Which is?"

Deku made an innocent smile as he spoke, "To capture the heroes for data, of course. I'll try and catch them all at once, to make it perfect."

The warpgate nodded with a bead of sweat running down his neck. "You've always been somewhat of a perfectionist, Deku."

"That I am," was what he said, before disappearing in a blur of purple.

 **Author:**

 **So, I want to continue this, but you might have to wait as I have work to do. I will try and update this as soon as possible but hey, no promises.**


	5. Static

USJ. A training ground that simulates various natural disaster situations, that are likely and unlikely to happen in the hero lifestyle. A group consisting of nineteen students and two teachers originally planned to utilize the disaster-training zones for practice. However, a warpgate then appeared, and before anyone realised what was going on, a massive wave of villains crossed through it. During the chaotic situation, one villain sent the heroes and heroes-in-training to different zones, separating them. While they face off against evil in a spread-out brawl, one teenage boy takes advantage of the current problem, and proceeds to follow his Master's orders.

"Aaaaaannnnddddd, done~", a green figure says to himself, as he runs through faux trees and rocks.While free-running, he jots down something hurriedly with a pen on his left hand, notepad on the right. "Man, this day just gets more interesting by the minute huh?" Recording a diary on a daily basis kept him from being overwhelmed by unnecessary thoughts, and helped him focus on the task. Plus, he loved narrating, which was why he always had spare paper near him; analysis was one of his hobbies, after all.

"All right, which students would I want to capture first? There's the blond haired one with a lightning mark, the ponytail girl that has no shame in regards to clothing, the big-lipped, yellow Wreck it Ralph guy, maybe even the weirdly dressed alien girl!" As the young, green-jumpsuit wearing teenager looked over the students' personal info, which had been read through by the League of Villains, he suddenly noticed the area he was about to set foot on. "Whatever, analyse can happen later. Right now, I'll just find as many subjects as I can." The boy grinned in anticipation of a physical conflict against nineteen UA students.

In a dusty old building, two people appeared from an expanding purple slit that closed off right after spitting out the people inside. One of the two tried to grab the rapidly shrinking dot, before swearing nonstop in frustration.

"Hey! Open the fucking portal you misty-ass shit! No one interferes with my-" The rant was interrupted by a loud and energetic voice. "Woah, what the hell! Where am I? What'd that purple smokey guy do?!" Buried under the rubble, a figure jumped up, breaking the slab of concrete that squashed her in the process. The person wore a triumphant grin, with her rigid-looking fist pointed upwards, as the arm's skin softened instantly. The female, noticing somebody else with her, prepared a battle stance, but then looked at the stranger's bizarre clothing. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you my classmate?" "Gee, I don't know, are you from Class 1A?" The girl blinked twice, then 'oh~'ed in realization.

"You're the crazy explodo-girl that crushed the Infinity Girl!" The other hero-in-training snorted at the redhead's statement. "Yeah, and I'll crush your ass if you don't shut up!" Before the girl could respond however, growls from all directions echoed to the two females. "Tch, can't we just kill'em boss?"

"Yeah, they don't even look tough!"

"One's a pissed off chick, the other's just plain dumb! Yelling around like bitches!"

The last sentence was followed by crude laughter, some of it sounding more like savage dogs.

The grenade-gauntlet user merely bent her knees slightly down, back hunched forward while sneering at the darkness. "Hey, what was that about me and the bitch fuckers?! Don't just say that we ain't tough, prove it! Get out and fight! Or maybe, you assholes are just weak to come outta your hiding spots!" That earned more than a few negative reactions, particularly from a scrawny rat-faced lunatic, who immediately launched himself at the back of the girl...

"Yer gonna regret what'cha just said you-" Only to be hit by the steel, blunt blade of the oversized gauntlet. _Twisting her right foot and pushing her entire right arm back..._ "Damn that's awesome! You practically crushed his nose!" "Err, shut up ya brat!" Another figure, this time about 2 inches taller than the redhead stomped over to the girl. He, unlike the skinny ratman, who was hit unconscious and now laying on the cracked surface on the floor, packed a lot more muscle mass than the average person. Forming a fist that squeezed out transparent liquid from the gaps of the fingers, the brute slammed down.

Fortunately for the redhead, the slimy hand was slow enough for her to dodge. The girl then saw the man's quirk: the area that received the punch had no dents or cracks, but on top of the surface was a molten sculpture of his fist that hardened seconds after the impact.

The man, seeing that he missed the target, changed the texture of his arms into a gooey, dripping substance. He then flung the secretly balled up slime that he collected from his palms, towards the girl.

Once part of her body was splattered in the slime, she felt it harden the covered areas. "Ha! Now ya can't move, since I stuck you to the wall!" The man flashed a perverted expression to the redhead, but the girl just took a deep breath in...

And clenched her fists, as her hardened, rough and spiky skin applied force under the now hard cement, cracking it instantly.The lines spread all over the hard grey substance until they broke into pieces, shocking the man. She then ran forward, and drove a spiked knuckle fist into Gooman's wide abdomen, causing him to drop onto his knees and rock back and forth in pain.

Now realizing the strength of the duo, the rest of the villains gathered in the apartment began to run away, only to be stopped by the grenade girl, who was blocking their path with a large grenade that promised only pain. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" With a psychotic grin, Katsuki Bakugou unleashed the sweat accumulated from this morning's talk by Hero Thirteen, in the form of a large and bright explosion. The screams of the villains made the girl mentally cackle in delight.

"Just now, that was so cool Bakubro! What-"

"Stop. What did you just call me?" The joy that was temporarily part of Bakugou now died as she questioned the other girl in a low, yet serious tone.

If it was supposed to sound intimidating, it didn't work as the redhead replied without hesitation, "I called you Bakubro, since you're name is Katsuki Bakugou, and you fight like a manly badass, I mashed those up toget-"

"Don't ever mention that name in front of me, fuckface." Why was she so enthusiastic anyways? The masked explosion user couldn't help but wonder of her classmate's motives.

"Oh, I get it. It's cause I'm not that close to you, so saying it would be weird. So, how about I be friends with you instead? Then, we'll have a closer relationship, making it okay for me to say 'Bakubro', right?" Bakugou honestly couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to be friends. With HER.

"Why?" The previously angry blonde girl now asked in a confused tone.

"Why? I thought I already expl-"

"No! I meant why do you care so much?!" Whoever this girl was, Bakugou could only guess that she was either really determined to prank her, or just a gullible bitch.

"'Cause I wanna be your friend?" Really now, there was no stopping her. Even after being yelled at, she still wasn't giving up. The last true friend Bakugou had, was...

"Fine. I'll be your acquaintance, since I got somethin' important ta do! You wanna be my friend, help me do this favour and catch the green asshole from before!" If she _really_ wanted to get to know Katsuki, the smiling redhead should prove her worth.

"Really?!" The girl that had a carefree expression just now jumped in joy. "Alright! Then it's a deal, Bakubro!"

Said 'Bakubro' blasted a small but potent explosion in response, and scowled even deeper in annoyance when the girl used her quirk to resist it as she smiled brightly.

In hindsight, Katsuki Bakugou probably shouldn't have agreed to Eijirou Kirishima's friend request.

Mashirao Ojiro couldn't help but reflect the Monday (Today) where everything that was not liable to happen, _happened._ And here he was actually hoping for a mundane training exercise on rescue.

Well, at least he could test his skills in martial arts.

"Grr, this kid's quirk...!" One attacker didn't get to finish his sentence as a thick, long and meaty tail swept at his heels, smashing the bones in a downward motion. He instantly yelled as he toppled, unable to move his feet without feeling the sensation of pain.

One villain decided to lunge at him with an outstretched, glowing arm. However, Ojiro took a step forward to deliver a straight punch, knuckles striking the area between the neck and jaw. The student held back, not wanting to accidentally kill someone, but the woman still twitched in pain.

 _Always strike first._ He was a hero, while they were the enemies, so that makes them villains, baddies, right? So, he could defend himself as much as he wanted to. _The best defence, is a good offence._

While the hero-in-training was suspending (knocking them unconscious) the group, one of them muttered some words, like "You wanna" "Capture" "Lab" "Experiment". He appeared to be talking through a communications device, since his ears twitched whenever his lips stopped moving, indicating that he was _talking_. To someone.

If his guess was true, what were they talking about? Their evil plan? Or were they reporting the progress of the situation?

"Oh, he was just chatting with me." A voice suddenly broke the tail-quirk user's line of thought, leading him to form a stance.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you, right Boar?" The voice was identified by Ojiro as a male, though he sounded young.

Boar grunted, begrudgingly accepting the sudden request by Voice. "Fine, only 'cause you're an associate o' the boss." A grown man with a pot-shaped belly and red-pinkish skin said in a gravelly voice.

"Who are you? Why are-"

"We doing this? Because we're following orders from a higher-up. And, I need test subjects. Study material. 19 potential candidates are in this mock joint! This incident could affect my research greatly. So please," The voice now revealed itself, it being the green haired villain from earlier.

"You-" Was all Mashirao Ojiro could muster, as he suddenly felt a shiver run waves across his body. His temples felt like someone was drilling the sides of his head with a blunt dagger, slow and painful. Closing his eyes in overwhelming pain, the tail-quirk user saw one thing, one single image replaying itself, becoming worse and worse every time:

"Static"

The person wearing the green jumpsuit whispered, as the real life Ojiro had a dumb look on his face; drool leaked out from his lips. Eyes appeared dazed, seemingly focused on the person in front of him, yet not really showing any life. His body slacked, and the boy fell to his knees.

Ojiro was unable to command his body to move, as he felt his senses fade in sharpness: smell, sight, sound, taste, touch.

"Rest, and preserve your energy." Deku called out, and as if by hypnosis, the tail-quirk user's eyelids went down, and his heavy breathing turned calm.

Every villain present was too stunned to react, too scared to face the kid. And yet somehow, Boar, the leader of the thugs cleared his throat, and Deku's scary moment was no more. Grey pupils regained color, as the boy smiled at the prey. Their prey. _His_ prey.

"Guys, could you help tie him up? I made him sleep, but he'll most likely wake up in five to ten minutes. Here," Deku said casually, offering to the villains syringes that stored yellow liquid.

"Sedatives. Use it when you think you should, though I would do it now, at the neck, so my power's effects will last longer, probably half a day. By then, he'll already be providing me data, with each second passing as he's-"

"Okay, fine. Just stop rambling, squirt. Yer gonna be havin' my gang crap their shit out."

The boy made a fake gasp, as if indicating he didn't do it on purpose. "Sorry, sorry. Just please, make sure every student I place in your _care,_ " The green-haired teen airposted with both hands while saying 'care'. "Goes back to the bar. They have to be in the bar; can I count you and your men on that?" Deku displayed a serious face after saying the last part: his eyebrows were pressed down, nostrils slightly puffed out.

Boar grinned heartily at this. "Of fucking course! Who'dya think we are?!"

"Yeah, Deku!"

"These kids will be in our _safe_ hands, so we'll gladly do the babysitting."

The green teen's serious face was replaced by anxiety and shyness. "W-what! No, I d-didn't m-mean it like that! I just, uh-"

The whole group, apart from Deku chuckled at the kid's embarrassed face. While they still held uncertainty towardd the child, all of them had the same thought: This kid's gonna be interesting.

 **Well, this is where I'll end it. Now that I have a clear path to follow, like an actual plot, I will try to post more frequently. Next chapter will be either Deku's origins of his new power, or him capturing more students. Sorry for the long wait, and this time criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	6. Gotta catch'em all

Izuku Midoriya was helping to patch up the injured members of Boar's group, as he thought over his motives: Capture the students for research purposes. So far, one was already marked as taken.

He wrote all that he knew happened inside his personal diary/notebook. There was a map of the entire USJ sketched in two whole pages, and a description was provided on the lessons that were originally going to start, including each zone. Under the makeshift map, each student had their quirks recorded and analysed thoroughly by himself, though this information was not shared with any other LoV members apart from Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri-san.

Of course he didn't forget the one who had given him a second chance, more fitting one at reality. He would always remember his Master.

The reason why AFO wasn't privy to such valuable knowledge, was simply because Deku had forgotten to do so; he felt nervous when Tomu and Kurogiri knew it, yet they weren't saying something negative. The former only said, "Quirk, Dirk. This ain't school, idiot. We have practically an army and a foolproof plan to kill'em all, telling me about their quirks will just complicate it. Now shut up and grab that controller; we're play-testing Garden Warfare: Deluxe edition."

The mist bartender, in a more polite tone, recommended that the teenager talk to All for One about it. Since Deku was known as the shy kid in the villain group, he chose to sleep early, so he could inform his Master sooner. But he forgot that today was the day the invasion would begin, and scrambled to put on his costume.

Tomu had to drag him out as the last villain, before he remembered about Kurogiri's suggestion. He decided to just go with the current plan, and provide everything he knew to his Master, while hoping he won't be angry.

The wrists of the suit had zip compartments, which Deku used to collect writing stationery and spare notes. Opening the one on his right arm, he took out a dark green Sharpie and crossed out Ojiro's sketch profile.

"Eighteen more, and we'll face the boss," He mumbled to himself while reading the map again. Maybe some water would freshen up his mind...

Minoru Mineta had never felt so scared in his life. Villains?! In the best hero school ever?!! He had no desire to die, so God must be testing him. Testing his survival instincts.

While he was sure he hated death, he didn't actually dare to fight against it. All the villains in the shipwreck zone were armed with diving gear, and a lot of them had stares that resembled hunters craving blood.

Their blood.

Tsuyu Asui was also sent into the water-filled area, but she clearly had the advantage. Because her quirk is basically having the traits of a frog. How did the grape hero-in-training know?

"Ribbit, Mineta-kun. Stop staring like a pervert, or I'll slap you real hard." To back up her warning, a pink, elongated tongue slapped the grapehead's cheek, which by the way stung like crazy, even though he was wearing a mask.

She was also the one who threw him onto the fake ship, which wasn't going to last long if the monsters kept attacking the bottom.

Right now, they had no plans to get out of here, and Mineta, being the teenager that he was began to sob, curling up into a ball.

"Mineta, stop crying. I thought you wanted to be a hero." The boy suddenly flinched upon hearing the word 'hero'. "Isn't that why you passed the exams? Ribbit."

"Grr, are you stupid are something?! So many of them are here! To kill us! Plus, you can swim faster than me! That's part of your quirk, dammit! I can only throw sticky balls. How are we gonna live through this?! HOW?!!?!" While yelling this out, Mineta's palms tried to reach Asui's... assets. If he really was going to live his last moments here, he at least needed to grant a wish.

Slap*.

"You will not touch me, Mineta-kun. I can drop you to the villains down into the water, you know. Ribbit," Despite wanting to beat the pervert dead, she knew better than to just leave him alone like that.

Meanwhile, waiting in the artificial seas, the amphibious mutants threw their spears, and continued to charge the wooden transport, leaving small chunks floating about.

The leader of the weapon-wielders, a shark-man clenched his teeth. "Fucking kids... if it weren't for the jumpsuit asshole requesting us to be on standby, I would've leapt up there, and chomped their limbs off!"

One of the goons kicked his legs to Craveblood, as they dubbed the aquatic acquaintance. "Hey Craveblood, why not we just kill'em? I mean, the kid ain't watchin'... we should be fine, right?"

The captain made a sneer, displaying his pointy short teeth. "Yeah, you got a point there, mate. Nobody tells us how to run things!"

The enraged captain turned to face his subordinates, smiling with bloodlust washing over him. "You people 'eard me! SINK THIS FUCKING BOAT! MAKE A HOLE!!"

"YYEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

But before they could raise their weapons, a cry of agony came from the shark-headed leader.

His shoulders felt like someone swung a metal bat, fracturing his bones. Flipping his head to the right, he saw a green-jumpsuit wearing figure implant his concrete-grey soles into his flesh.

"AHHHH!!!" The shark man screamed wildly. The teen grinded the steel, _hard_ , before jumping to the next villain he saw, forcing Craveblood further into the water. He was knocked out by the spreading pain and the force that just made the impact worse. Although the shark villain had thick, rubber diving gear, he could feel an angry red bruise forming from the powerful kick.

The green teen seemed to emit a soft, purple glow around his hair, as his head moved around to face each villain, and to adjust the angle and direction of his kicks. Luckily the villains wore water-resistant fabric, as their bodies floated up after being pushed down by Deku's attacks. Side-stepping to a man's torso, then leaping left to right on the unconscious peopls to evade harpoons, while defeating them one by one...

By the time the teenager stopped for a breather, the last villain gripped tightly onto his harpoon gun, and shot his head.

That was what the goon would have wished happened. Instead, the glow on his curly, messy hair solidified as he cocked his head to the right. Then, he tilted his head to see the attacker while glaring ominously, his sharp and crazed gaze piercing the man's will to resist.

Whether it was the man who didn't anticipate that steel edged kick to the temples, or the boy that pounced in a speed untraceable by the former's eyes, it signalled the end of the lightheaded mercenary, as his eyes rolled back. Deku only decided to get up when he felt the man's pulse weaken.

Tsuyu had just been a witness to the weirdest, yet greatest form of aid. The villain, the green-jumpsuit weirdo that tempted Bakugou-san to attack him, was down there, fighting against the villains!

She watched in amazement, as the figure parkoured through the bodies of men and women, all aiming at him with precision, none managing to hit his swiftly moving body. To the frog girl, he was dancing with charisma, avoiding deadly hits while smiling at the enemies' efforts. _He seems so_ _cool..._ Was this admiration for the enemy, or something more?

Finally, when a single geared-up man shot at him, his face that expressed excitedness morphed into one of fury. Tightly furrowed eyebrows paired with canine teeth pointing out savagely, Asui no longer felt that she should spectate further. Then, just as she was about to look somewhere else, a purple line appeared out of nowhere, and the ends of it showed... the boy landing a steel sole on the head. The hero-in-training could only watch in pity as the villain slumped backward, forehead coming in contact with seawater.

Then, as if knowing she was there the whole time, the boy crouched down, and shot himself up onto the ship's deck.

The sudden thump and creaking of wood brought a certain grape-head and froggy's attention to the source.

Mineta, looked at him like he was someone straight out of a murder movie: bulging eyes; audible, quickened breathing; and trembling hands.

"P-please...don't kill me!" He wailed like a baby, yellow gloves plucking off his pop-up balls, and holding them in front of his face, attempting to shield his face from the sudden company.

Without saying a word, he pinched a metal piece that resembled a zip. Pulling it, he dug into the suit's compartments, and pulled out two syringes. Eww, those liquids don't look healthy.

In a delicate manner, the green villain separated the pistons from the medical tool, and plugged the tip of the needles. Throwing one of the two syringes to Mineta, he said, "Drink." A simple order, yet Mineta stared at it hesitantly, trembling from the pressure of the villain's glaring.

"Do it, or I force it down your throat." He said in a gruff tone, sounding impatient this time. The short boy acted quickly this time, gulping it all in one go. Seconds later, his knees buckled, and faceplanted the wooden floorboard.

"What did you do to him? What's in this liquid?!" Tsuyu now felt that her life was threatened.

"Sedative." He answered bluntly, face bored. "Now you do the same. I promise you, it won't hurt...much." _He's dangerous!_

The frog girl took a deep breath, and steeled up her nerves, shifting her body into a fighting stance. "Unlike him, I will fight back. Prepare yourself."

Seeing this, Deku's eyelids raised up in surprise, before relaxing themselves again. Holding the equipment close to his chest, the teenager exhaled loudly, before raising out a hand and curling it inwards, signalling the hero-in-training to start the battle.

Although Tsuyu Asui was not adept in fighting, she knew from online tutorials that the first attack determines the outcome of the match. Stepping forward, she jabbed his chest, expecting to hit it, but her fist collided with nothing. Her opponent weaved faster than the speed of her attacks, shrinking while keeping both forearms in front to guard his face. Pulling back, she took another jab, this time above the gut before suddenly closing in the distance while forming an uppercut.

She striked with all her strength, but pulled back immediately to not strain her arm. Unfortunately for the frog girl, Deku was never there. Noticing the lack of flesh hitting flesh, her eyes darted backward, and widened in disbelief. _He was already there!_

"My turn," was all the villain said before his legs turned and kicked the frog girl's stomach. Choking up bile from the solid blow, Tsuyu knelt forward, clutching her stomach as she blinked out tears. Hot, salty tears.

As her vision darkened, she could still make out footsteps coming towards her. Pushing herself upward in an attempt to get up, she felt a cold tap on her nape.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry for inflicting pain onto you, but I couldn't think up of a way to prevent you from moving. Anyways, say 'aah'~"

Weakly turning her head, her mouth sucked on the butt of the syringe.

"Don't rush, don't rush, you'll choke; slowly, slowly-yes that's it," The previously dull tone of the boy, shifted into a more gentler one.

Tsuyu tried to get herself to stop consuming the yellow drug, but the soft reassurances and head stroking encouraged her into fill her stomach with it. _He sounds so...reliable. Like my parents._

During her drinking, Deku had somehow rested her head on his palm, going up and down on her silky hair, while her upper body laid on his upper thighs as cushions. _It... It feels so good right now..._ When she finally downed the liquid she already had a drowsy look on her face. A little drop slid down her chin, but Deku wiped it gently, dabbing with the same force of a breeze.

Tsuyu's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were: _What a warm embrace for a villain..._ _

Eventually the frog girl closed her eyes and breathed out softly. Deku, now aware of what he was doing, lifted the girl off his legs. _They were feeling cramped anyways..._ He observed the two new captured students: Minoru Mineta, and Tsuyu Asui. Sighing in stress, he pressed his pointer finger into the earpiece.

"Two new subjects, I repeat, two new subjects. I am sending out coordinates of the position they are at right now. The nearest team, please carry them gently, and do not wake them up. I used a concentrated dose of sleeping pills and sedatives, I can't afford to waste more items. Over."

With the message being read by different groups, he analysed the map in his notebook twice, before deciding on somewhere else to go.

"Let's just hope they don't question me later when they see Craveblood's men drifting off to the manmade waves."

 **Author's note:** **Finally, I am done! Look forward to the next chapter with even more captured students, and possibly other students' POVs as well. Till next time,** **GOODBYE!!!**


	7. How many until you're satisfied?

**If you guys have any ideas on who should encounter our green villain next, please list the name down in the comments below. And as always, like and subsc-*slaps cheeks hard* Oh shit, this ain't Youtube.So, let's continue on with the story** **then.**

Eijirou Kirishima felt like something major was gonna happen this Monday, but nothing in her life could prepare the girl for a pair of thugs, that were armed with red-coated daggers.

She was strong, the girl knew that much. Ever since a random stranger had told her the pros of her hardening ability, she had decided to train like never before. Those grueling months of pain and stretches and fights she got from her dad really upgraded her limits.

Occasionally, she would check to see how durable she could be with her quirk active. Ramming into fallen trees and carving holes with her attacks before the exam results were sent in, besides helping her get an accurate guess of the quirk's growth also cleared out excess frustration, doubt and excitement that piled up within her heart.

"Bam! That's one down, and-" Kirishima felt a hard stab towards her hardened stomach, the recoil of the attack loosening the baddy's grip on the handle. Swinging a right hook, the girl's eyes followed her opponent's body as it twisted with the head, before gravity threw him onto the ground. His sides and face throbbed painfully as he remained on the ground, hand covering the hurt side.

The redhead really had to thank her father for shortening her reaction time in fights. Had she not hardened sooner, she would have been the one writhing in pain.

"Now, where to next?" Somewhere along the way, her new friend Bakugou had split ways with her. Realizing that they could beat more villains at a faster rate, she voiced out in agreement rather loudly. The scary explode-girl ended the conversation with a professional birdflipping.

 _C'mon, where are the_ _villains?_ She thought anxiously. Since those two, Kirishima ran into no people at all. This worried her. _I'm sure to find at least one, since a huge wave of them came out of the portal. No way they could just disappear, right?_ Remembering that she was now alone, the hero-in-training made herself even more nervous than before.

xxx

 _Tail, Frog, and Pop-off._ The green anti-hero mentally crossed those quirks as taken. _Sixteen left,_ he smiled creepily, liking the League of Villains' current progress. _Who's next, UA students?_

The students he had taken, both as hostages and specimens, were placed at somewhere even the curly-haired boy did not know. This way, if somehow the heroes manage to take him captive, he wouldn't be able to tell where the kids were; All for One would have the leverage that was essential to bait All Might, into his doom.

Ah! No good. He had to think about the mission first!

"I've went to the shipwreck zone and the fire zone. Should I venture off into the mountain zone?" From what the intel stored into his earpiece recorded, _three_ students were there.

"Alright, as Tomu once said to me," The corners of the boy's lips curved upwards as he recited the quote. "Let's start the game!"

xxx

"Shit, oh shit oh fucking shit this is bad, why are there so many villains here? I mean, this is the first time I ever been in a fight, and-"

Thonk* "Will you shut up already?! Who cares if you've never fought someone before, now's not the time to complain!" *ting* "See! Look at Yaoyorozu! Unlike you, she's been wracking up her mind for scenarios of us STAYING ALIVE!!"

"I'll try my best to aid you, but I'm afraid I have no experience, i-in fighting..."

Damn it! Just how did it all go wrong?! One moment they were trying to find their way back to their comrades... the next, crazy strong dudes with dull faces came shambling towards the student trio: Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou and Momo Yaoyorozu. Momo quickly realized they were targeted, and made swords out of her skin, distributing them to Kaminari and Jirou.

Kaminari attempted to fix UA's security, but couldn't as tall shadows were looming over her. Jirou could tell, without a doubt, that she was stressed. If the earphone jack girl had to give her credit for something, it would be the electric girl's unwavering belief that she could awaken the systems from the disruptors, seeing as she tried again and again to jam the problems, only to fail as she was interrupted by enemies.

Momo, on the other hand, never gave up on creating ways for the students to win. A calm and composed mindset was essential to formulating a strategy, after all. She would rely on Jirou to help defend her, and all three heroes-in-training worked together to put possible plans into motion.

Jirou herself had no problems using a sword, though it was too heavy for her so she used her quirk more. Earphone jacks that dangled from her earlobes could attack anything, and always promised to be painful. They also had another purpose, which was amplifying Jirou's heartbeats and releasing them as shockwaves. Very powerful, though she soon realized using it too much would only make her a hindrance to the temporary team formation.

"Jirou-san, Kaminari-san!" A feminine yet mature voice pulled Jirou out of her thoughts, as the villains kept coming. "I have a plan!"

"Sure! Just do it!" At this point, the earphone-jack girl didn't care anymore.

"Got it! First, Jirou-san!" The red-coloured, revealing outfit suddenly lost the fabric on the back, as a white blanket popped out of Yaoyorozu's... back.

Rushing to the ponytail girl, Jirou huffed and panted as her thighs cried out from stress. Diving underneath the blanket, the punk-rock girl heard her classmate yell out in desperation,

"KAMINARI!! USE YOUR QUIRK! GO ALL OUT!!!"

Said girl dropped the sword she was gripping, ran to the center of the villain circle and screamed in satisfaction,

"1.3 MILLION VOLTS!"

 **That sounded wrong.**

Yellow sparks that danced around her blinded the villains' eyes as it grew intensely, and Kaminari's hair rose up slightly from the accumulation of electricity.

A big, shocking explosion disappeared as fast as it was made. Excess electricity careened across the area of impact, flying for a second before dying instantly. The dissipation of the attack immobilized the hulking brutes that surrounded Kaminari, prompting them to drop to the ground.

Silence hung at the mountain zone, as Jirou pushed off the electric-resistant blanket and stared at the scene in front of her.

All six enemies were down, either face on the ground or laying on their sides. A few grunts came from them, most likely the first sound the earphone girl ever heard the villains make. _And I thought they were muted puppets._

In the centre of the bodies, stood a Kaminari Denki, with her hands formed into a thumbs up pose while thrusting her arms forwards, then retracting them back. With that dumb look on the electric girl's face, Jirou had to resist laughing as she tried to keep a stoic face. _No wonder she kept whining about not wanting to use her quirk..._

"Jirou-san! Is Kaminari-san okay?" Yaoyorozu's voice was faint, but loud enough to be picked up by Jirou's strong hearing. "Yeah! By the way, why don't you come outta the stuffy rubber blanket!" "My clothes..." The proud girl's voice quietened down. The ear-jack hero-in-training left the conversation at that.

Just as the earphone-jack girl decided to help her classmate before she could do anything stupid, the earth under Kaminari cracked and shook as a hand popped out.

"Hey brat, ya done did it! Ya knocked out ma pets!" A man burst out of the dirt, his nose having the shape of a drill, before turning lumpy and orange.

A drill?!

His sweaty palms moved up and down Denki's neck, eliciting a shiver from the girl. He did this a few more times before curling up his fingers around her neck. A tear slid down her cheek, though she still had the stupid-looking smile. The other free hand cocked back as the captor made a fist, making Jirou ready to jump at him. The fingers curled into a cone and turned grey as a dreadful 'Riiizzzzzz' emitted from it.

"Hey flat bitch! I see the ropes from yer ears. Don't use them. You don't want this one," Kaminari gasped out in pain, as she felt the vice-like grip choking her. "To be brainless, now do you?"

Jirou mentally panicked as she realized the predicament: Surrender and possibly die or get captured, or fight back, and Kaminari dies.

"Oh wait! Look at 'er! She's already brainless!" The villain's jaw dropped down as he let out a condescending, yet chilling smile.

Yaoyorozu saw the commotion, and ran hastily while covering her upper body parts with a forearm.

"Let her go, y-you..." The commanding tone died in the beauty's throat, as she witnessed her classmate's neck being strangled by a man with drills for hands, left drill dangerously close to her earlobe.

 _Fiend._

"What? Wha' ssa problem, huh? Touch me wit those jacks, and I'll kill her." The last part was said in a low and challenging tone. A nasty smirk appeared on the villain's face, eyes becoming small as his mouth stretched and displayed yellow teeth.

The villain, seeing that the kids weren't going to make a move, decided to _really_ tip them off.

"You know what, maybe I won't kill the bitch." Disbelief, wariness and hope flashed across the girls' faces, until Drill said something else. "I'll probably rape the girl, _then_ kill her." Judging from the erratic breathing and widening of eyes, it was safe to say he _definitely_ shook them.

"So, care to relax your jacks? You look like yer readyin' ta stab me wit'ose." Jirou flinched in surprise. Had she? Was she really that expressive, that easy to see through? Truth be told, she could just blow the asshole away by sticking her jacks into her knee-gear. But then, she would be risking Denki's life. Plus, the villain was faster than her. Can this be called checkmate?

God, at times like these, what should a hero do?

xxx

"Let go of my friend Greasy!" A thud followed by a cry of surprise, and... _pain?_ was heard by the sensitive Jirou's ears. Breaking out of her trance, she saw a small figure driving a punch into the villain's side. Small compared to the obese adult, but still tall enough to be recognized as a student.

"Kirishima-san!" Yaoyorozu cried out in relief. Oh, Kirishima's her name. Thanks, Yaomomo.

Jirou quickly grabbed Kaminari's wrist and pulled her away from the villain, that was now groaning in pain, but getting up nonetheless.

"Kaminari! Err, Denki! You okay?!"

The punk-rock themed hero got the usual slurred, mindless response, but it sounded relieved. A smile, this time less stupid and more genuine displayed itself on the electric girl's face.

"Fucking brats! Fucking redhead! Fucking Deku... I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!! I'LL KILL YOU FOUR, THEN SEND'IM YER BODIES!" Ooh... That doesn't sound good. Also, he mentioned 'Deku'. Was it the weird villain teenager with a headpiece?

The man stretched out his arms, and the muscles became a grey, metallic hue. The hairs on his limbs stood erect and elongated into ink-coloured needles, the tips reflecting a bit of the sun's light into the girls' line of view. What were once grey, sturdy fists contorted into steel-plated claws with twisted tips. Inhaling a huge breath of air, he forced his palms to spin clockwise, creaking his bones loudly, causing the horrified students to wince and cover their ears. To Yaoyorozu, his fingers looked like ballet dancers gracefully prancing on a stage that was his palm. But the sound of rusting metal bending changed the mental image into lethal sharks, that were waiting for an opportunity to kill the prey.

The man's shoulder blades poked out of his skin and grew in length and sharpness. Kirishima's eyes bulged at the inhuman form the enemy was taking. The pained grunts turned to bellows as he folded his arms around his stomach, hands squeezing flabs hard until the skin went red in colour.

Finally, in less than 30 seconds, the enemy finished the transformation. Rust and sweat surrounded him, as the kids stared at the unknown, ominously jagged features of the man with bated breath.

What was once a man with a drill quirk, now resembled a walking, breathing abomination: In a hunched form, his eyes were still the same, though there was this look that expressed the obvious hate he bore towards them. Fingers were cold, metal spikes. His jagged body hair were as tiny as nails, but they stood on end like sewing needles.

The flesh and blood was now oil, reddish-brown rust marks, and an uneven rocky surface.

His facial features were dry and broken; cracks that opened up to corrode, split lips, and peeled off skin that hardened greatly.

An awkward silence hung around the atmosphere, as the attacker faced the UA students with a murderous stare, eyes overshadowed by the way his head tilted.

"Oh shit." It seemed even Momo was inclined to agree with that statement, as she swallowed anything that was stuck in her dry throat.

Three against one...what could go wrong?

"GRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The man charged, moving like a dog with his palms practically making holes in the dirt. The massive imprints were buried by the sand kicked up by his large feet, trembling the mountain zone with every second passing. The mutant was charging, and getting closer towards them in a matter of 7 seconds. Which was fast, considering that the girls all backed up while he mutated, not wanting to see the grotesque version of a butterfly morph.

Yaoyorozu, noticing how the enemy's face stretched angrily whenever the girls split up, and how his eyes trailed to their still dazed friend, began to formulate a plan.

"Jirou-san and Kirishima-san! I need you to do me a favour!" Despite being tired out by the constant running, Jirou was able to respond back to her classmate.

"Will it get the asshole off us?!" A shrill yell of 'Yes!' resulted in a redhead bumping her rigid-looking knuckles together, with a determined grin. "LET'S DO THIS!"

With Jirou dragging Kaminari as she ran, Kirishima came and took the yellow girl off her shoulders, grunting as she received the load. Now going towards a different direction, an out of breath redhead forced her legs to keep going, until the faraway silhouette was blocked by the metal, spiky man-beast. "Now!"

Inserting her earjacks into one custom hole of her knee-equipment, she focused on quickening her heartbeat, by chasing after the thing. When it finally noticed her presence by ten meters away, she willed the sounds in her ribcage to let loose, completely facing the monster's face.

The rapid beats produced shockwaves through her jacks, which connected to audio amplifiers, causing the monster to twist and press its head in agony as it let out a pained, sad shriek. Jirou then stopped breathing for a few seconds, letting the oxygen debt increase in her lungs, forcing her heartbeats to grow more intense in power and rate of usage.

Kirishima wasn't affected by the shockwaves though, as the man's mutated and wide body absorbed all the impact, making him shrink in size from the dizziness he gained, after taking those attacks head-on. _Literally._

Through the small black earpiece, a worried Yaoyorozu squeaked in anxiousness, before reaffirming her tone, and asked, "Jirou-san, is the villain unable to move?"

The panting girl, who's face and back were wet with sweat, walked over to the man covered in grime and dirt, her legs almost giving up on her. Feeling his pulse, she, resolute on her decision, decided that he was banged up real bad in the head, but fine(unfortunately).

"Yeah," Man, she sounded tired, and frankly, done with all the shit they experienced. "He won't get up for a while."

It just so happened that Kirishima was a loud person that got over-emotional quickly, depending on the circumstances. "OH SHIT YOU GUYS ARE OK!!" Jirou winced mentally at the ear-rape from the communications device Momo created; she just didn't have the energy to actually react to the yells, only cursing in her mind.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ah, a much gentler, more understanding voice came from the earpiece. "But we should discuss on the serious matters. Where do we head off to next?"

There was a silence everyone shared, as they all tried to figure out which zone they could help in.

"Oh, how about we find the Green Villain from before? Bakugou-san asked me to help, and I quote," An angry voice yelled loudly into the earpiece, causing the other two girls to flinch. " **Find that green bastard!"**

After ensuring her ears didn't ring as much, she continued the suggestion.

"All the villains, as far as I knew, wore from abnormal, to regular garbs. But the masked black-wearing person, and the green teenager Bakugou tried to lunge at, definitely had a different mindset from all the others. My guess, is that he will be doing whatever he has in mind, so it's best to-" The mature tone suddenly shifted into a scream, as Jirou picked up something else.

"One down..." A green figure with curly green hair approached the ear-jack quirk user faster than the monster, and because she was tired, the girl did not feel a thin metal rod pierce her neck, until it was pulled out with a bit of a sting. She managed to make a slurring sound, her mind unable to form words as the world darkened.

xxx

"Yaoyorozu! Jirou! Answer me!" Kirishima, out of concern, raised her voice as the two heroes-in-training abruptly hung up on the confused girl.

Taking a short calming breath, she tried to hear any sound that might come out from the earpiece. But apart from the faux winds blowing off dust, which was at Kirishima's surroundings, she couldn't make out anything else.

"Shit!" In the heat of the moment, she roughly plucked the earpiece out of her ear and crushed it. Sighing at the stupidity of her actions, she shook the broken metal pieces off her palms and analyzed the environment. Dust, more dust, rocks, mysterious figure of a person-

She looked carefully one more time, ensuring that she was not hallucinating.

There was a figure, but either the rays of the sun were too bright for her eyes, or she was experiencing fatigue and did not feel energetic, because for some reason, her senses felt numb, especially her eyes. The longer she stared at him (Eijirou could only guess the gender at this rate), the heavier her eyelids felt. Never had the desire to sleep tempted her so cruelly, as a small buzzing sound filled her ears, ringing in a hypnotic fashion. The hero-in-training picked out faint stomping in spite of a sudden migraine that popped up seconds ago, which was **painful** by the way.

The figure was getting closer, and Kirishima wasn't sure if the person was friend or foe. In her current state, fighting was a plausible option, though she would have to not jolt or twist her head too fast.

"GRRAAAAHHHH!!" With a guttural roar, she pounced on the stranger, tensing her neck to look straight to temporarily stop the dizziness. The stranger was clearly surprised, as Kirishima saw his eyebrows go up so high, it created folds on his forehead. Up close, the redhead had a much clearer look at him, leading _her_ eyes to widen in **surprise** , before the figure was pushed back three meters by the hardened punch striking his ribs, saying 'Oof' in the process. **ROBLOX ALIA MEME**

Not like it did much anyway, since he sucked in a mouthful of air, exhaled through gritted teeth and bent forward, smiling without any hint of irritation or shock on his face. The purple, slightly swelling bruise made by Kirishima flared a red hue, before fading into the stranger's skin, leaving no marks of it behind. From Kirishima's perspective, she could see that one of his sides had a lighter green hue, a bit different compared to other areas of his jumpsuit. It stopped after five seconds.

"Woah, and I was sure you were down. I did use the right tools now didn't I?" The stranger, -Kirishima's senses felt clearer now, so she recognized the figure to be a teenager who was 15 years old- was talking nonchalantly to himself, as if he wasn't knocked down by his enemy moments ago.

The greenie stuffed his gloved hand down the pockets in his sleeve, and nodded in affirmation. "Yup, mild sleeping gas conpressed in tubes. Forces one's mind to relax, or sleep. You seem fine though."

Sleeping gas?! When did I get a whiff of that?! Probably after Jirou and Momo were presumably captured, Kirishima bitterly assumed. She must have been too preoccupied with accepting their win, that she didn't even feel the substance lingering in the air. Speaking of which, where was Kaminari? Guilt suddenly formed itself within Kirishima. Don't tell me, that because of my lack of alertness, she was taken as well?!!!

"Hey, who are you and what have you done to my friend?!" The curly haired teen was brought out of his muttering by an agitated Kirishima's yell.

"Do you mean Denki Kaminari, the one with an electric quirk and stupid-looking face?"

"How do you know her name, you green villain!!" Wow, even louder than before. She must either have a friendly relationship with Ditsy, or just hates me. Amused by her reaction, Deku smiled, a contrast to Kirishima's mental image of the tough villain.

"What? What are you smiling for!"

"Sorry, just thought of something funny." _Alright, how can I_ _catch her?_ While Deku searched for a way to knock Kirishima unconscious, the girl's vision slowly blurred as she forced her eyes to stay open. _Fuck! Why do I keep getting sleepier?_

Having the feeling her body would malfunction at any second, Kirishima wanted to end the bastard who was ignoring her completely, with a fierce skin-hardened body tackle.

Unfortunately for her, the villain seemed to have noticed Kirishima fast enough to backflip, making the redhead halt her momentum completely, bringing up a migraine that shook her skull. Her already clenched teeth were grinding from the pressure and active headache.

But Kirishima repressed the urge to vomit her breakfast, and snapped her head backwards, eyes darting around to find the enemy. His silhouette shrunk in size the moment she closed her eyes.

A pained growl slipped out of the redhead's mouth, but she still held that determined expression.

"Running away ain't manly, jerk! Fight fairly, so I can look you in the eyes while beating your ass!"

Her loud message must have reached Deku's ears, since he too stopped. Not wanting to let him continue his path, she yelled out passionately, "YOU GOT YAOMOMO, AND JIROU! THEY'RE STRONG, SO I KNOW YOU'RE STRONG AS WELL!" Technically Jirou had better, more refined control over her attacks while Yaoyorozu was strong in the brains department. But Kirishima had to draw out an example, something she felt close enough to be a worthy fighter. Bakugou was out, so...

"COME ON! YOU TOOK OUT THREE OF MY CLASSMATES, BUT THEN DECIDE TO BE A DAMN COWARD WHEN I WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"..." Deku turned around, and smiled challengingly, like a predator sealing its prey's fate. "So be it, Eijirou." Whether it was intended or because of the girl's statement, Deku's voice lowered into a gravelly-sounding mutter.

Kirishima stretched her facial skin to mellow out the pain of the migraine, as she ran towards the blurry black spot that was Deku. "HAAAAAHHH!!" Tilting a raised right arm slightly outwards, she concentrated on hardening the skin covering her knuckles to deliver a painful strike.

Deku, whose hair had a faint purplish shine in a fraction of a second, noticed his opponent's quirk-affected hand. _Harden. Skin becomes rigid to serve as full-body layer defense, and increases strength of collisions. Decent but effective against small groups of enemies._ Deku guessed the gist of Kirishima's quirk, just by observing her curl her fingers and then tighten the fist, as lines on her formed instantly after the subtle action.

To the gesture, he responded in kind by sprinting towards Kirishima. His legs were a blur, as the distance between the two shortened in about 5 seconds. Kirishima's expression showed nothing, but she was amazed. _Holy shit he's fast!_

When Deku was in arm's length, Kirishima slowed down and twisted her hip, while lunging her chest forward. At the exact same time, her rotated arm hit Deku straight in the chest.

This however did not seem affect him this time, as he headbutted Kirishima, causing her to place one hand over her forehead as she grunted loudly in pain. _How is this guy's skull so goddamn thick!?_

Standing there with a nonchalant expression, Izuku watched as the girl's barely composed self explode in rage. "GET OVER HERE!!" Ignoring her limbs which felt heavier than usual, she charged at Deku.

Deku was like a skilled dancer: sidestepping to avoid straight blows, ducking down in response to head attacks, while aware of obstacles behind and switching directions. Kirishima had the feeling that he did not want to fight her, as the villain backed up faster than she could punch.

Meanwhile, Deku had an uninterested expression while evading the swinging of fists. However, he was not actually uninterested, as the speed and thrusts of the blows displayed by the adrenaline-pumped girl could take him out if she kept this up. At the very least, he would be marked with a swollen bruise, or suffer from bone injury. I have lots of stamine left, but it will run out. _This girl has a dull expression, so her current attacks are based on instinct. She must actually be suffering from exhaustion right now._ Deku mentally applauded her for such endurance. _But...unfortunately for you I have a plan!_

While Kirishima continued thrusting her knuckles at Deku, the villain raised up his arms to take on a fighting stance, while placing a firm hold on his left leg onto the ground. Kirishima, momentarily shook by the boy's stance, wore a feral grin one second later as the two began trading blows.

Kirishima could practically hear her heartbeat banging violently against her ribcage as she stopped a high strike to the head, her left forearm numb from the sheer impact. Deku still had that irritatingly blank expression, though his eyes were more active than before.

The fight was tough for Kirishima; she didn't know if the same could be said for her opponent, though. As the fistfight progressed however, Kirishima saw more golden windows of opportunity reveal themselves, as the villain seemed to have a slower reaction rate, going from on par with Kirishima to preventing lethal blows to the head and organs. She had now struck the same areas of his outstretched arms more than she liked. _Thought he was tough..._ The redhead complained mentally.

 _Her movements are getting careless as well; Is it because of me opening myself to her strikes too much?_ Like Kirishima realized, her opponent's form was lacking in defense, and the strikes turned into guards and blocks.

In a fight, intentionally minimizing your strength and attacks, after putting effort into them, may get the opponent do the same as well. Feeling as if they aren't much of a threat, the opponent will likely conserve energy in a rational mindset, or out of harboured assumptions against the person, believing themselves as the better fighter. For Deku's case/plan, that theory seemed to have worked.

She seems to genuinely see me as an equal, judging from her previous reactions. So, I am not a threat, something needed to be stopped. She only wants to fight! These type of people fit the plan perfectly!

Meanwhile, Kirishima persisted in her attacks, despite the nagging thought in her mind that something bad was going to happen. _It's time to put the villain in his place!_

Pulling back her entire right arm for a deadly haymaker. The villain, seeing her shift feet and pull back her shoulders, had a quick guess of what attack she would use. _Using dominant arm, so no light punches._ _Followed by a wider distance between legs, and little angling at the wrist. Haymaker._ And from the looks of it, it would do more than cause broken bones if Deku still chose to put up a light defense.

Especially when there was a chance of her fist aiming downwards, adding her weight to the already heavy technique. However, the green teenager continued his plan nonetheless.

"HAAAAAHHH!!" Without hesitation, she pushed down her whole right arm. Deku's pathetic display of defense crumbled as his body was slammed to the ground.

He felt like his forearms explode, with sharp fragments of bone flying everywhere. Numb from the blow, he imagined his wrists almost completely cut off from the rest of his arm, connected by thin blood red strings.

In a way, he had to thank Bakugou. She helped him learn that raising one's voice doesn't help that someone, in any fight-or-flight situation. Because of her, he had long since mastered the skill of **endurance**.

And now, it was time to release **it**.

xxx

Kirishima kept panting heavily, gasping for air every few seconds to ease the pressure against her chest. The attack was too brutal, even for a fight addict like her, but deep down, the redhead knew she had no choice. She just wanted to have a good fight, but he wasn't able to keep up. So, she decided to stop it, to prevent her enemy from escaping. It was just a hero winning against a villain; right?

Yet, with how little control she had in the fight, could the consequences really be excused by the general thought process of the law? The answer was simple, but Kirishima, like most civilians, would not even try to think that way: **No.**

She had nearly killed someone with her quirk! Someone, who was about the same age as her! If rumours spread...

She shook her head side to side instinctively in an effort to stop being depressed, but stopped halfway when she was reminded of her consistent headache. _Damn. Maybe I should think clearly before doing something._

As she tried her best to get over the pain resonating in her skull, Kirishima noticed something:

"Wait a second, where is that villain?" Had she missed her target, and therefore wasted her remaining stamina on that punch?

"Hey."

A husky, agitated-sounding voice made Kirishima turn around, only for the girl to meet face to fist.

A red, curved arm pushed forward with such intense force, Kirishima was the one to get smashed to the ground. The inertia that followed milliseconds after the action was enough for the redhead to retch from her brains being shook without warning.

When Kirishima tried to stop and look at the attacker, her body made a gag reflex, forcing her to look down and resume spewing. She felt her stomach squeezing out every waste liable to exit through her mouth, as she gasped breathlessly, unable to compose herself. Her thighs were so sore, she feared to move and possibly collapse.

"Get up." She heard the same voice say, this time with no emotions or rise in tone; only a rigid command. Kirishima could feel a sudden pressure to comply with the short order, but she didn't want to surrender. So the scared girl remained unchanging with her posture, continuing to stand on all fours, like a kneeling dog.

In response to this, the voice grunted in frustration, before kicking Kirishima's abdominal area, **hard.** Kirishima now gasped and coughed as she tried to process the exploding burst of pain she felt, while simultaneously struggling to keep awake. The tip of the metal plated boots dug into her stomach even deeper as he pressed with more force, making her groan in pain.

Grabbing her by the throat, the person of the voice lifted Kirishima up. "Doesn't feel good, huh?" The redhead was aware that her life was in danger, so she had to say something. But...

Am I going to die here? I don't wanna die. Let me go please, it hurts- stop pulling my hair, it hurts I can't breathe, my head is dizzy I need air it hurts my lungs hurt ohmygod about to die PLEASE LET GO I'M BEG-

Kirishima slowly closed her eyes, as Deku released her from the chokehold, letting gravity drop the girl onto the dusty ground.

Picking her up in a bridal carry, the villain tried to remember the League's plan, as well as his. There would be no one here to interfere them, or him, since the redhead couldn't really do anything right now. So, he just had to trust his body to not collapse like Kirishima- BECAUSE HOLY SHIT WAS SHE HEAVY!!!- before meeting up with the group in charge. If they beat all of them, then Deku would have to walk some more, and be wary of his surroundings since in that possible scenario, he could kiss 'bye bye' to flat and safe terrains.

 _When I captured three of these brats, their costumes were torn and red-lined. **Blood.**_ The word alone let out a 'tsk' from the green villain. Couldn't the team have just held them captive, or render them unconscious? Despite knocking out a 15 year old in a somewhat brutal fashion to the point of vomiting and tears), he disliked violence against people, no matter verbally, physically or something else, especially if it was done to strangers. _Bad first impression for the students, huh?_

When Deku thought about what he had done so far, he sighed like an old man full of regrets and negativity. If there was a way to claim the subjects without hurting them, he would gladly take it. It was funny, how he had welcomed in open arms his villain persona, yet still was able to retain the memories of time spent adoring heroes, retain the desire to be lost in the moment having fun with a forgotten friend, retain the childish beliefs of making peace with bullies; even retaining the memories of wishing to be like every kid, every peer he met as someone younger:

 _'Mommy, when will my quirk come out?''_

Recalling this scene, Deku shook his head wildly. _Never forget why you changed. Why you gave up on **them**. You are different now, you have **potential**_. _Focus on what's in the present._

It was over. The 15 year old villain's decision would not be moved by the past. He was a villain, so he would be selfish, and only care about his motives.

It was the first lesson Sensei taught, after all.

xxx

Somewhere in a dark, humid cave, the voice of a male quirk user echoed throughout the wide spaces.

"Hello?! Is anyone there!!"

The figure of the voice was about to suck in more air to breathe, when he felt an itchy feeling rise up in his throat. Dry coughs escaped the teen's mouth, as he rubbed out small teardrops forming in his eyes.

Mashirao Ojiro remembered that he fought a bunch of villains, went unconscious after seeing one directly in the eyes, and then woke up, which he guessed was hours later, in a room.

How did he get the conclusion it was a room? "Why isn't there anyone here?! I can't stand it! The only response I get by crying for help are my own damn echoes!"

That's why. Turns out, walking in the dark can affect someone _real_ bad. The disorientated teen's legs were sore from the constant tripping of rocks blanketed by the dark, his nerves were tested every time water dripping or falling rocks could be heard, and he was in an agitated mental state. If this kept up...

Suddenly, as if some God had thrown the shaken Ojiro a bit of luck, the teen, through concentrated listening and analyzing, picked out voices.

'Let me go, asshole! I'll stab you!' 'Jirou-san! Don't provoke her! She has the upper hand here!'

Quiet bumping sounds and human groans reached Ojiro's ears, before the sound of a monster's rumbling belly manifested without warning. Screams of what the male identified to be teenage girls followed, whining and demanding to be let out.

 _Are they...?!_ Deciding to risk exposing himself, Ojiro took a deep breath, and raised up his tough-looking tail which he had been dragging all over the cave. His eyes had grown used to the dark environment, so he had the element of surprise on his side. He could do this.

"HELLO!! IS ANYONE THEEEERRRRREEE!!!"

The voices instantly stopped yelling, and Ojiro ran towards the moving, inky silhouettes with major aggression, his tail ready to knock them off-balance. Just as he was about to however, one of the voices said doubtfully,

"Ojiro-kun?"

 **Kun**. She used **Kun**. _Is she a classmate of mine?_

"Are you in Class 1A?" _Please let it be true please let it be true please let it be true-_

"U-um, yes! I am Yaoyorozu Momo, Class 1A student! We were supposed to take part in rescue training, but villains-"

"-attacked." Ojiro finished the timid-sounding girl's sentence sourly, angry at himself for being captured as their hostage.

There was an audible gasp between the voices. "You were taken by them too?"

"Yeah."

"Ribbit, I'm glad it's not just us who were kidnapped." Somewhere in the darkness, a monotonous voice said, a subtle sign of relief in the sentence.

"Wha- Who's there?!" The tailed teenager yelled anxiously, hands rising up in a defensive pose.

"Don't panic, Yaomomo can make stuff. Right Yaomomo?" The snarkier of the two females said to calm down Ojiro.

"R-right! Please wait a moment!" The mature tone shifted into one that carried nervousness as she searched her mind for a light source.

A few seconds later, Yaoyorozu handed Jirou a box of matches and a bandaged wooden club, the smell of alcohol on the head of the club. Scratching the side of the matchbox, she passed the club to Ojiro.

Being careful to touch the alcohol-soaked club with fire, Jirou illuminated the cave with an orange hue.

Ojiro winced and reflexively covered his face with his arms, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the flickering flame. Its tip danced with rhythm, like a dancer swaying to the wind.

The tail quirk user squinted his eyes, still not used to looking at the torch in his hand. Turning it around, he had a clear image of Yaoyorozu and Jirou, the two feminine voices.

Nodding in appreciation of the ponytail hero-in-training, he pointed the torch at the new figure. _So she's like us, huh..._

"Ribbit, my name is Asui Tsuyu. Nice to meet you all." The girl, like Ojiro, kept blinking whenever her eyes saw the fire. How long did she stay in here? _And I thought I had it rough down here..._

"I'm Ojiro Mashirao, but there's no time for formalities. Can anyone recall the last thing that happened before you were unconscious?"

A long, slender hand shot up immediately. "Ojiro-kun, allow me to share my experiences first. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, and this is my friend," Yaoyorozu gestured towards Jirou's direction. "Jirou Kyouka. We were both fighting a villain, and we won. But then I suddenly collapsed. I saw somewhat of a green figure creeping behind Jirou-san before I blacked out."

"Well, before you fell down suddenly, I saw a little cylinder sticking out of your elbow. I was also pierced by the same thing," The punk girl took out a cylindrical white tube from her pockets. The weapon was thinner than a middle finger, yet having the same length as one. The reflective needle shone dangerously in the dim glows of the torch.

Ojiro gulped, hesitant on telling his story, but his mind overrode the anxiety. "I knocked out a number of villains, before another group approached me. That green villain was there as well." Short gasps were audible, but the teen continued. "Just when I was about to strike him, he glared directly into my eyes. I suddenly felt cornered, trapped, and this horrible image just kept flashing at me, like a broken projector."

Before he could say any more, Asui placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, face showing worry. Ojiro realized he was shaking, trembling with pain. Mouthing a 'Thank you' to the frog girl, he breathed in deeply, before exhaling tiredly.

"I thought my head was gonna explode from the pain, but then I heard a voice echo in my brain, and before I knew it, I woke up hours later, in this cave."

"And before you ask, yes I'm fine now. Just," He stopped, face conflicted with emotions, but then finished the request. "Just don't mention it to anyone, ok? I-" Voice faltering, he pressed on. "I...never want to explain it to someone else again."

Silent nods were accepted, in this critical moment of sorrow and understanding.

"So," Asui started, wanting to move onto other subjects. "I was with another classmate, before I woke up here."

"That villain you mentioned earlier, he made that classmate drink some sort of sleeping drug, then told me to do the same. I resisted, but then..." The normally blunt girl paused, face reddening at _his_ gentle approach towards her. Not wanting to draw suspicion from the others, she continued, "he beat me up. Hard. When I felt like I couldn't get up, he," That memory elicited a cough of embarrassment. "He fed me the drink, and I blacked out."

"So where's your classmate now?" Ojiro asked curiously.

"Ribbit, I abandoned him to walk around for a bit." The frog girl replied instantly with a flat tone.

Awkward silence followed, until someone decided to speak up.

"Okay guys, what do we do now?" Jirou asked seriously.

"About that..." Yaoyorozu raised her hand again. Jirou signed for the girl to continue. "Well, since all of us are tired and unable to use our quirks effeciently, I propose that we should just recover. We can think of a better strategy during that period of time."

Everyone present besides Yaoyorozu silently agreed with her statement. For now, waiting seemed like the best option.

They just had to wait for help to come. If only they knew when to expect it...

And another question, this being more worrying than others, only served to unnerve the kids.

Could they last that long?

 **Author's note:**

 **Whew! Took a long time to write this. Looks like a majority of Class 1A are already captured. But will his quest be stopped? Also, you will know more about Ojiro and the others in the future. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Please, tell me who should be captured by Deku next. Otherwise, I'll just have to guide the story myself. *laughs evilly***

 **See you guys, and have a good day!**


	8. The three quirks

**Hello everyone. It is I, the guy who writes about an abnormal 15 year old abducting _other_ 15 year olds for the sake of research. Unconventional, but it works.**

 **Right?**

 **So anyways, the comments section was silent, so nothing about my version will really change. So, maybe it's a good thing. (Read author's note at previous chapter to understand)** **Still, I appreciate the love this project has gotten. Lots of people are following as the chapters increase, and I will improve and adapt from other sources as well.**

 **Thank you all for the support. I feel motivated to write a long chapter now.**

 **Now, if only I could receive some feedback or comments. Feels empty down there, y'know?**

 **XXX**

In a dilapidated, shady-looking bar, a consistent, minor sound of a heart monitor beeping could be heard in the main hideout. Medical tubes connected to the heart monitor dripped nutrients and other liquids to a thick, wide neck, and a wrinkled face.

No, wrinkled would not be suited to describe the man's facial features, since-

Well, he didn't _have_ any.

Rough-looking, patchy scar tissue covered his entire face, except for the mouth. The nasty layer of dead cells had also conquered the area down to his nape, though you would not be able to see it, because the man was resting on a cushioned, modified seat which was obscured by the pitch black darkness.

The figure, wearing a formal business attire, was hard to be noticed because of the lack of light. That was his intended purpose, of course. Although not as active nowadays, and being restrained by long term fatigue and terminal illness, he had connected thoroughly with each quirk in possession. Any one of them, he could use it with the skill of those UA students.

Practice what you preach. He had told Tomura and Deku constantly, without sounding like an annoying parent, that if given an opportunity, sharpen their skills. All for One, despite being a cunning man who would twist minds and words to claim what he wanted, was a man of his word. He too, used his quirks to grasp their concepts better, just as he instructed his students to do so.

All for One killed countless people, ranging from weak thugs to small-time heroes. All snuck in with the intentions to either investigate or steal valuables. They should have left the establishment, upon stumbling to his straight figure, lest he decided to paint the dull walls with a fresh red.

His daily outfit was, more or less, sharp. The dark-coloured outfit was helpful in providing the element of surprise, as AfO dropped lifeless bodies faster than they registered the pain. He had useful experience on offensive-type powers, was stealthy and blended with the dark easily. However, his last line of defense would be...

His doctor, who was currently sitting beside the old-aged villain. Having a dcotor, who turned out to be an overly enthusiastic scientist be your ally and main Noumu maker, was a smart choice.

"Alright. You seem fine, AfO." **(Yes he calls AfO 'AfO', like alphabets. :) )** The doctor would always, by routine, come into the secret room, announcing his presence by a complex series of knocks on the door before stepping in. They would then converse discreetly, asking questions like AfO's welfare, reports of listed people...etc.

"Thank you again, Doctor. I hope this doesn't trouble you much." The deep, reserved voice of the head of LoV expressed no emotion. "Also, before you leave, please tell me something."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And what would you like to know? If it's about research, you need not worry."

Walking out conspicuously, he further added :"The Noumu for this plan is equipped with quirks capable of defeating All Might. Thanks to you, of course."

Seconds later, the old villain frowned quietly. His face was showing uncertainty, but that term was superficial. His experienced, intelligent villain-like mindset produced thoughts of one pawn, and one only, in his mostly-effective, yet risky plan.

Deku. The green brat, who AfO had wished he could say 'scouted for a while', but actually found him picking up his wallet for him.

 _Nearly ten months ago_

 _Somewhere_ _in the alleys and roads, All for One was taking a casual walk, humming to himself. Of course, strolling around lively suburban areas was not his intention. He was forcibly ordered to do so._

 _His doctor had told him that, if an injured man laid at home too often, his body would grow weak, and possibly deteriorate in health at worst. While this did not manage to convince him, the term his doctor used unnerved him slightly._

 _Deteriorate. So, the life-prolonging quirk he had been keeping active for decades, was weakening? And here I thought this could never happen to me..._

 _Even now, as he was going around the spray painted corners for the third time, his mind repeated that word nonstop._

 _AfO was so immersed in his worries, he did not notice his leather wallet slipping out of the shallow pockets of his black, stuffy trouser pants. Nor did he notice the presence of a 14 year old child, rushing to him, wallet in hand._

 _"U-um, Mister? Y-you dropped your w-wallet..." The man's ears barely detected a murmur, as he glanced down at the short boy, which elicited a flinch from him._

 _Is it because of the mask_ _That doctor had insisted he put on that purple, villainous mask to avoid people from reporting him to the authorities._

 _He laughed in his mind at the irony: an intimidating mask that was designed to look alien, worn by possibly the oldest villain alive, to not appear as suspicious-looking, in the eyes of people like the boy in front of him_.

 _"Ah, thank you, young man. I should have been more careful." The polite tone he had subconsciously used to strangers seemed to have made the boy appear more...lively._

 _The teen's eyes lightened up from hearing the thanks._

 _"N-no problem sir! Take care now!" Wow , this kid runs fast. His approach towards me feels genuine... Perhaps I should express my gratitude?_

 _Searching for the term civilians often applied to their saviours, AfO yelled out clearly and loud enough for the boy to pick up,_

 _"You're a hero, young man!"_

 _All of a sudden, the teen's legs skidded to a stop. His straight back hunched forward in a tired manner, and with forced effort, the teen turned his neck around._

 _"S-sorry, what?" The whisper of a question was inaudible to any average person. However, the masked man activated one of his many quirks: **'Senhancer'.**_

 **Heighten five senses to superhuman level, enabling fast reflexes and movements.**

 _Now interested in the boy that stood rigid before him, he walked over to the boy, stared down at him ( only looking more scarier), and repeated his statement. "I said you're a hero, young man."_

 _The sudden rise and drop of the teen's shoulders, the way his eyebrows sunk heavily; it confirmed AfO of something._

 _"Young man, is something the matter? You seem unwell." The old villain, hearing no words come out from the boy, continued on. "If you wish to, you can confide with me."_

 _He regretted his offer soon after that._

 **Present time**

"His mood at that time was too much for me to handle," AfO chuckled at the memory.

"But, if there's one thing beneficial in that meeting, it's that I gained an ally," The villain smiled eerily to the emptiness around him, "And he will carry his given task with ultimate obedience. Isn't that right,"

"Izuku Midoriya?"

xxx

"Hmm, I feel someone calling me." The green teen placed an unconscious Eijirou Kirishima beside one of their many gathering points. "I'm leaving the subject to you." He called out to a villain group he didn't recognize. _Am I hearing things?_

Whipping out his notebook, Deku flipped the pages to his objective list. **Complete AfO's mission.** Underneath that emboldened sentence, was objective number two: **Capture the following students.**

His eyes scanned the names and sketches of each Class 1A student, admiring the detailed body structures and tidbits of information taken from accurate shots and reliable sources.

"Damn I'm good." If he wanted to, he could certainly be a sketch artist.

But, unfortunately, his job was to get some teens with superpowers. Maybe he would try later.

Making a small cross next to his subjects' names, he hummed a song he had recently taken a liking to, that was on YouTube.

"Come and get your looooove~"

Besides being old, which was cool, the song had a special way of making Izuku feel warm inside. It was his breakdown song, a trigger that made him unable to resist dancing like a naive, happy kid.

He had played his part enough for him to deserve a break. So, this time he would let his dancing guide him. No more thinking about which zone to go next.

Just following the rhythm of the song.

xxx

Katsuki hated this.

Generally, she hated lots of things. Her parents(mom primarily), her teachers, (Mic was annoying, Aizawa was boring, Midnight's behaviour was just... _embarrassing_ ; you are here to teach, not flirt), and her classmates. If someone told her she had issues, she would admit they were right.

She was angry because she had no ways to solve most of her issues. Finding Izu? Bakugou sent her new lackey (still unwilling to say the word 'friend') without any means of communication. What if she let the nerd escape? How would she find him then?

Fighting that growing seed of doubt from within, she assured herself that the Redhead would be able to complete the task...

When suddenly she spotted a very bloody Deku, with his suit riddled with tears and holes, dragging himself like a zombie.

In hindsight, Bakugou should've gone after the nerd herself.

xxx

An hour before, as Deku was still humming to himself while dancing like an idiot, high-pitched voices and rushed footsteps were heard from miles away. Immediately stopping, he ran for a hiding spot just near where he was (a foam, painted boulder with a small cover). Feeling it was hollow, he quickly dug out a hole big enough for him to crouch, and stayed in the space.

Digging out holes from where he thought the people were, Deku carefully stood up, taking advantage of the fake boulder to peek at the situation.

Although it was muffled by the foam walls, Deku could identify yelling and shrieks of pain. _A fight..._

But with who, he didn't know.

"Grr...! You idiots, surround her-YYIIIII! " Sounded like Yuki, one of the commanders hired by AfO sensei to whip the new recruits into shape. Before adding her to the ranks, AfO had requested that Deku do research on the beautiful-looking woman and her history. At first, he thought she was nothing more than a regular adult. However, as she pointed at Deku, who was hiding in some plants, and motioned for him to come closer, the teen realized,

That she was much more dangerous than her appearance let on.

 **BAM** "H-help!" "She's just too strong!" "I'll kill you, Endeavour's daug-UGH!" Damn, the last comment seemed to speed up Todoroki's waves of ice. At this rate, the fifty soldiers would be reduced to a measly twelve.

Two villains charged towards the hero-in-training, one feinting the punch he formed with his quirk. The other lunged, while vines that grew out of her ankle practically sprouted downwards into the ground.

Deku watched in awe as Todoroki Shoto's legs were forcibly stopped by thick brown stumps of wood. This bought time for the former villain to step back and prepare his attack.

"Take this! **Windy Feinting Jabs!** " His feet went back and forth in a boxing stance as he shot his arms, then it disappeared.

 _Oh, I read his profile._ Deku mentally read the info gathered by the fight and his description. _His quirk: Air Formation. Can change molecular structure of body into air particles. Can make body parts dissolve into the atmosphere, and create temporary copies while the real one solidifies to strike. Likes to use it from a distance, since he's able to control the air around him. His jabs are fast, and his forearms solidify and dissolve, so I assume he can also make his air strikes hit the intended target from afar._ Very suitable at long range, but...

Right as the invisible fists were about the make contact, Todoroki let out a burst of thick, fast-travelling ice. The now icy stumps were broken easily. The newly made ice wall also prevented the blows from touching her.

Placing a palm onto the ground, waves of shards shot out like bullets in a shockwave formation. The two villains, surprised by the quick reaction of the girl, were unable to move as their bodies were knocked off balance due to the cold. Then, Todoroki immobilized their whole bodies.

With only three people left, (two were frozen, and two had slipped and been knocked out by some invisible wind) Deku knew it was time to help.

Deciding to act natural, he came out of the foam boulder, before walking towards the icy landscape. "Hey, you there!" He yelled, and jogged to the scene.

While the girl didn't respond, Yuri sure did. "Kid?! The hell are you doing here!" The mature woman barked, still shivering from the ice that had frozen her toes minutes ago.

This made Todoroki's eyes light up. "So you're one of them."

Deku nodded his head in response. "I sure am. Anyways, for personal reasons, I'm here to kidnap you." **Author: Pls tell me you got da reference.** The cold student replied with a spiky wave of ice, which Deku barely dodged in time. Turning to face her, he was met with another line of sharp ice, the grosteque tips twisted like a dying tree's branches.

"I'll stall for time, Yuki-san," Deku half-yelled at the villain trio that had just formed before the fight. "In the meantime, think of a plan to stop her!"

A scowl unknowingly formed the crouching beauty's face, as she watched the two teens battle. "Tch."

Releasing a deep breath, she looked at her two remaining subordinate trainees. "Spike, Fog, come with me!" The commanding tone was more than enough for the scared pair to obey. "Y-yes ma'am!"

xxx

Meanwhile, Deku and Todoroki were going at each other ruthlessly. Well, at least Todoroki was; Deku was just dodging while throwing smoke bombs and canisters left and right.

 _Can't buy time for myself, when she's this fast..._ The green villain suddenly ducked and rolled over, before standing up again. _And aggressive!_ If Deku was being honest, he knew he could lose. _IR, Roach are both Transformation quirks, while Static is an Emitter. Transformation types affect only the body temporarily, and..._ Jumping around while keeping a short distance between him and Todoroki, he felt his nerves rise immediately at the back of his head, warning him to **get the fuck away**. _I can't see her because of the ice, so no Static._ Just as he was about to surrender, Yuki's voice was heard. They were so far from each other Deku had to sharpen his senses to hear what she was yelling. 'Get... Out... Shit!'

Activating IR, he suddenly ran **the fuck away** from Todoroki, though he did leave her a smoke bomb to stop her from pursuing.

From afar, Yuki grunted as she charged at Todoroki like a Spanish Fighting Bull.

Todoroki however, already saw the woman and spread out ice onto the ground to trap her movements.

Throwing a sphere the size of a grown man's palm, she hurled it at the hero-in-training like it was a snowball. Todoroki wasn't fast enough to raise an ice wall, and coughed harshly from inhaling the disgusting scent of green fumes leaking from the cracked sphere.

"NOW!"

A large block of compressed metallic waste was catapulted by Metal, as she watched in satisfaction the trash block collapsing mid-air, and raining down Todoroki, who had managed to look up just in time at the massive filth being dropped over her.

"Oh shit-" She was hit on the head by a rusty microwave, knocking her out. Her body comically laid at the icy layer of flooring.

After moments of silence, Yuki pushed off a pile of iron gates that were flattening her waist. Deku went over to help her get up, only to be pushed down.

"Fuck you, I didn't need your help!"

"Jeez, sorry I couldn't be swimming in trash with your germaphobic self. How's that feel, by the way?" When she got back up, Deku mentally told himself to run for it.

Yuki was seething in anger and disgust, as she looked back at where Todoroki was dumped. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, let's just hope she's out of action for good."

Deku could agree with her on that.

But as they were approaching the target, they noticed she was gone.

Yuki muttered to herself. "Aw shit, here we go again." They rushed at the enemy, and this time...

The enemy escaped.

xxx

"Damn that Yuki... Telling me to 'go find that bitch', she's a bitch." Deku grumbled while taking out the sketched layout of the USJ. He didn't know where to start, so he figured a bit of reference might give him leads.

"Seven taken, twelve left.." He muttered, somewhat satisfied at the progress he was making.

It was then that Bakugou decided to strike.

As Deku ran his fingers across the layout, his hair had a faint purplish glow. _Something's approaching me..._

He felt more uneasy and anxious with each second passing by, his instinctive reflex ready to activate in case of any dangers.

"Diiieeeee!" The sudden yell from behind prompted Deku to turn around, and he saw a small burst of yellow sparks flying at him.

IR kicked in, telling him to lean backwards. The sparks went over his now bent stature, his hair hardly making contact as they disappeared into the air.

Jumping back, he tried to calm down, while at the same time identify the attacker. _A panting figure, with grenade gauntlets..._

"Jesus woman, what did I ever do to you?" Deku had an amused tone, recognizing her from the failed ambush from before. Well, he didn't really care, he just needed to pacify her.

"Shut up!" The student ferally barked at him, making him abandon his attempt to approach. _Welp, pacify no good now~_

"You need to come with me! You know how worried Auntie Inko is? How my parents feel?! HOW I FEEL!!"

The villain was unfazed at this point, as he stayed silent, a plan already forming in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he said to Bakugou, with a clear and firm tone," I don't know any of the above you just mentioned, so stop with the bullshit."

"YOOUUUU-!!!" The enraged hero literally pounced on the cold villain like a savage beast, who moved out the way with his quirk.

Pushing her arms backward, Bakugou made a lunge for a strike. Deku's quirk went active again, allowing him to back away from Bakugou.

But Deku saw the attack wrong. His quirk was still active, despite being out arm's reach. _Unless..._

With an orange-gloved palm pointed at his chest, Bakugou let loose with a sudden explosion. "Booooomm!!" The incoming crackles of ignited sweat pricked at Deku's eardrums, forcing IR to take control once more. Crouching down in an effort to evade the deadly sparks and make him seem compact, the villain's legs kicked back, pulling him closer to Bakugou.

But the sandy-haired teen wasn't done. Looking up, Deku could see the other palm staying close to her sides. _Did she know I was going there?_ Unable to change direction, he headbutted her stomach, while at the same time, her palms pressed down his shoulder, burning his skin immensely.

Luckily for Deku, his head had connected first, so the burns weren't that serious.

Katsuki hit the ground first, coughing out saliva at the additional weight of Deku weighing her down. She swung her gauntlets down his head, but found his whole upper body to be gone. _He recovers fast!_

Grunting as she got up, Katsuki looked around for Deku, only to see his face smiling down in a condescending manner.

"Bastard!" Bakugou decided to beat the nerd without her quirk, forearms raised to shield her head. Seeing such uncharacteristic behaviour displayed by the angry bitch, as Deku named her, confused the villain to no end.

 _Defensive position._ Feeling oddly excited and prepared for the fight, he too got into a stance.

"My turn." Deku muttered, before disappearing in front of Katsuki's eyes.

 _Fuck, he's fast..._ Katsuki could faintly see his constantly moving figure, shuffling left and right. Closing in distance, he raised his right arm, showing the intent to punch, to which Katsuki responded with a roundhouse, right arm still at her sides.

Deku however, merely feinted, as he took the advantage of his bent form to perpare a hand blade strike. Stepping forward, his entire upper body turned to the right, his hand pushing forward.

Katsuki, noticing the shift in his waist, raised up her grenade gauntlets to stop the neck blow. Retracting her left, Katsuki pushed forward with a high strike to the head.

The villain used Katsuki's push of her advancing arm to keep their distance, as he jumped back, tensing the fingers on his left hand, which was shivering from the pain dealt by the gauntlets.

"Hah, I'm going to Beat yer Ass UP," Katsuki, using the opportunity that unknowingly was made by her enemy, steadied herself, wanting to keep as much distance as possible.

She continued, "Then, I'll keep you away from those group of pathetic villains!" Deku, though feeling fatigued from the nonstop action, couldn't help but stare at Katsuki's hands: two fingers curled around the metal trigger, the mouth of the wearable explosives aimed at him.

 _Crap, is she trying to-_ "Hey-"

"SHUT UP!! AND DON'T MOVE, EITHER!"

Realizing what she was about to do, Deku urged his legs to run, but couldn't do so. _IR isn't working...?!_ In a desperate situation, he turned to ask Katsuki to stop.

But his shout was drowned out by the mad roaring of Katsuki's large-scale explosion.

Deku felt a sensation of inch-long needles piercing his dirt-stained skin, and his eyes weakly registered the beautiful red sparks brightening to yellow, before they surrendered to the flash of white light.

The taste of charred bits of rock faded along with his consciousness.

xxx

The amazing display of sparks left a thick wave of smoke, that still lingered onto the place it was launched at. Within the smoky blanket was Katsuki Bakugou, whose hands trembled from her attack.

 _My body's.._ The hero-in-training was kneeling, with heavily-stressed breaths escaping from her slack teeth every few seconds. Her face looked like a shiny but dusty egg, mostly due to the sweat pouring off her head. _...fucking numb all over._

Oh yeah, besides needing to stabilize her breathing, she needs to recover her arms; right now, they're dangling from her sides, and it's pathetic. She _feels_ pathetic.

Luckily, her legs weren't entirely clogged with acid, but she still gave off a grunt when forcing her feet to push up and remain rigid. Checking to see if her equipment was still usable (Thank balls it was), Katsuki's mind suddenly thought of a certain green boi.

Turning to look around wildly, she growled at the current lack of Deku's presence. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! I'LL CLAIM YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!!"

xxx

"Wow, she needs to calm down. Well, guess I can't blame her anyways," Said Deku, who was currently hiding from the savage female. "After all, I'd be pissed as well if I survived that." It was a good thing his other quirk took advantage of the blast; now, he could fix up the burnt skin and lost layers of flesh without problems.

"Speaking of burnt..." The villain started to glow a warm hue around his body, as he examined his costume, now in tatters and dust.

"Shit, my forearms are exposed, and I'm pretty sure some of my strongest capture tools were in the zips too." He lightly dragged his five fingers sideways on his dusty, sweaty chest and abs, grumbling at his situation. "The energy unleashed from the explosion was this strong? And I thought my costume was modified appropriately."

With the upper part of his suit more or less ruined, Deku mentally checked his quirk usage. Like scooping up sand, he let it slip away from his palms, and willed IR to be open.

The self-imposed gate was broken down.

Taking a breath while looking around his surroundings, he clenched his fist, and...

xxx

Katsuki did not move, nor did she yell like a demon. She was ... unable to react at what she just saw.

The nerd was there! He was right there a second ago, and then he-

No, wait. _Let me consider what in the fuck I saw,_ the hero-in-training thought while sighing in frustration.

Right after looking at the ground, the girl recognized shoeprints. They were facing away from the dark, ashy crater.

So Katsuki followed, both wary of and dreading the owner's identity. It was Deku, who crouched behind the fake-ass boulder a few meters of distance away.

 _I will get you back, even if you don't seem to care at all._ Katsuki then leapt towards the boulder, palm already thrusting at the obstacle to blast it into pieces. When she promptly got up to look at the bastard-

She glimpsed at nothing. Nothing, but a thin strand of green hair.

Well, it would be wrong of her to say he vanished. She did see somewhat of a purple glow, but that faded so fast she wasn't even sure if it was real, or just her brain playing tricks on her eyes.

All she could tell from the experience, was that Deku had already escaped by the time she blew away his hiding spot.

He was diagnosed to be quirkless, but...

 _Izu, what are you?_

She really needed to see him, but...not in this way. Ever since Izu had gone missing, one thought always managed to resurface from the pool of her regrets: Was all of this her doing?

Katsuki was always holding back her tears, but today... it seems like she can't hold it anymore.

 _Izu, what have I done?_

Well, at least her heart wouldn't be throbbing painfully anytime soon.

 **Author's note:**

 **So, that's it. I was on holiday recently, and wanted to finish this as soon as possible.**

 **This chapter, I meant. Not the story.**

 **Yet?**

 **Alright, like I said at the start, do write more in the comments. I need company~**

 ***coughs while hitting self with embarassment* Well um, good day I guess. Bye.**

 **(Would it be appropriate to say 'Love You 3000'?)**


	9. Deku's quest

**Hi again.**

 **So, I'm working on a new series, but it's not on here. Ever heard of Archive of Our Own? My name's DabsimplyNUB, if you want to check it out.**

 **That, and vacation, is the reason for the hiatus state. But, I will not stop.**

 **Once again, keep the comments section flowing, and enjoy this chapter.**

xxx

Dark was the night.

Oh wait, it should have been 'Dark was the day' at this point, since in the downpour storm zone...

"Dark shadow!"

Another well-placed strike sent Deku back to the ground, just as he managed to shake off the bugs that were now closing in distance.

Looking at the small wave of insects that kept spawning randomly at god-knows-where, the villain felt a tingle rush through his body, prompting him to jerk his head backwards. His legs slid him away from the black monster that pounced in a savage manner, clawing at where he was standing at half a second ago.

"Tsk."

Deku wasn't feeling up for another capture attempt, but it seemed like he was told to finish his quest soon. By some higher entity, or-

"Dark shadow, aim for his legs!"

 _Oh great_ , grumbled Deku, adrenaline and blood resonating with the cries of his beating heart. _Now I have to jump._

But as Deku felt something long and prickly moving up from his shoes, he realized that maybe it wouldn't be so easy.

 _Seriously, where are all these crawlies coming from?!_ The villain uncontrollably let out a hiss of pain, as the dark monster had managed to mark some thick gashes on his left shin. **Managed** , because thanks to IR and Roach, Deku had enough stored energy to release his bug-covered legs, while also kicking away from the monster.

 _Feel so tired... Should have been more careful when using the Advanced Moves. Bad Deku._

On the plus side, though, he escaped with only one slightly injured leg, which was from a bird shadow with the strength and size of a **motherfucking BEAR,** so...

"Good Deku."

The statement that came out of nowhere stopped the Monster, as well as the master. "Wait, what?" The birdhead teenager asked the young villain, confusion and nervousness clear in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," replied Deku, the lack of tension in his voice contrasting with the seriousness of his injuries. _Good Deku... That's it! Use it as bait_! "By the way, that's a nice pet you got there. What's his name?" _For now, I have to find openings in Tokoyami-kun, and especially in Dark Shadow._

 _A...pet..._ Tokoyami was a bit shocked at how Deku described his quirk, and was not able to think of something to respond.But the entity in question however had an unexpected response...

"Nice Pet, huh?" The shadow monster growled, interpreting what the villain said as a personal attack. "Nice Pet, you said. Hey Tokoyami, this kid just called me a Nice Pet!!"

Even without noticing Dark Shadow's head turning to his master, Tokoyami knew that his quirk was annoyed, and a little pissed off.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Tokoyami had found himself pitying the villain.

Deku, ignoring the butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach, continued to be carefree.

"Wow, it talks! So it _does_ have a mind of its own! And here I assumed it couldn't even speak." Playfully hitting the side of his head, Deku curled his locks of hair with his finger, trying to look innocent. "Sorry about that, Birdy!"

A wave of pressure emitted from Dark Shadow, as it processed the words thrown carelessly from Deku's smiling mouth. "So you assumed I couldn't speak, just because **I ain't human**?!"

Tokoyami felt an invisible force weighing down on his ribcage as he struggled to breathe. _I can't...control Dark Shadow?_ _!_ "Dark Shadow," rasped the birdhead teen, his left hand tightening its hold on the skin covering his heart, which was beating much faster due to the growing fear inside him. "I need you to assist me in this endeavour of stopping the-"

 **"Shut up."**

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, as Deku, amused by the exchange between Master and Quirk, watched Tokoyami flinch at the harsh tone.

It was then that Tokoyami said: "You are my quirk. So you should do as I say." With a firm voice, the birdheaded student stood his ground, with the hopes that it would listen.

Instead, he was met with a hateful snarl.

 **"I 'should'? Why, when you can't even beat this dick by yourself? Always relying on little 'ol me when shit goes bad, you're nothing more than a coward! Without me an' Koda, you'd be caught long ago by grown-ass perverts with knives!!"**

X

Behind the scenes, Deku was lost in thought over something he picked up from Dark Shadow's impulsive rant.

 _The shadow mentioned a Koda. As in, Koji Koda from Class 1A? Almost forgot about'im._ _And Anivoice. I had all their quirks listed, yet I couldn't even recall his person?!_

He sighed quietly, making a mental note to improve his memory when they returned.

X

 **Now back to the main focus**

"I..." Tokoyami was dumbfounded at Dark Shadow's speech, his beak half-open. Was he really as weak as his own quirk claimed him to be?

 _No, I refuse to accept what it says!_

"Oh really?" He gritted out in clenched teeth, eager to rile up the dark entity. "Remember that I control you, so you are only as useful as I need you to be. And comparing me to Koda-kun is disgusting, and a childish argument, though it does suit a pet with no understanding of the situation."

X

Meanwhile, Deku was marking the whereabouts of Koda.

X

Dark Shadow seemed to emit some sort of menacing aura, as some of the insects retreated from the unstable-looking quirk.

 **"ARGH!"** It yelled, its claws lashing around wildly at the drizzling raindrops. Tokoyami grimaced seeing how his words had affected Dark Shadow. Yet...

 **"FORGET THIS!"** Dark Shadow's voice, unlike a kid with a clogged throat, sounded gravelly and thick. Its distorted, echoed shrieks resonated within Tokoyami's eardrums, and his ribcage, which was filled by the drumming beats of his heart.

 **"I'm leaving you, stupid master! Listening to your pitiful voice makes me wonder, just why was I YOUR QUIRK!!!"**

Yet, he could feel a cry rise out from his mind. It wanted to rise up, to spit out venom. But, just as he was about to, he realized something.

"Wait," Tokoyami grinded out, putting the ugly thoughts on hold. "Where is the green villain?"

Dark Shadow turned to look at where Deku was, and true to Tokoyami's words, the only thing it could see were his shoeprints in the mud.

 **"SEE! THIS IS WHY!"** An agitated Dark Shadow barked, its shadowy aura spilling from his contained form, size reaching the height of a small room.

"WHY?! WHY WHAT!!" Although not much on his own, Tokoyami's frustration and anger had piled up to the point where-

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"

 **"REALLY?!"** Dark Shadow mockingly exclaimed. **"GUESS I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU THEN!!!"**

"YOU ARE LITERALLY MY QUIRK, WHINY BEAST! HOW CAN YOU SEPARATE FROM ME? ARE YOU STUPID?!"

 **"WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT RELIED ON ME FOR EVERYTHING?!"**

"I DISLIKED USING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

 **"WELL I NEVER WANTED SUCH A SHITTY KID, BUT GLOOMY YOU NEVER TRIED TO CHANGE YOURSELF!! SULK IN A CORNER FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE, I'LL STILL LEAVE!!!"**

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Said Deku, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

 **'** ' **S** H **U** T U **P!!** **!** ' **'**

Deku flinched a bit.

It was at this moment that Tokoyami stopped arguing with Dark Shadow, and stared at the green villain with wide eyes.

"Wait, why are you...?!" He was about to finish his question when Dark Shadow saw what Deku was holding.

 **"Hold up, what the hell is that?"** His raven-like claws pointed at the piece of clothing in Deku's right hand.

Despite both birdheads' argument earlier, they could both sense a bit of discomfort and uneasiness for each other.

"Oh, it's just a shred of red-and-yellow fabric. With thick layers too." Loosening his hold on the cloth, Deku ran his fingers up and down while displaying it flat on his palm. "A bit furry, and it feels nice too."

Tokoyami was about to interject with his previously unanswered question when Deku said:

"Koda-san has a great sense for ergonomics, wouldn't you agree?"

The feelings of uneasiness spiked up tremendously.

Tokoyami shivered, goosebumps forming on his skin as an idea of what could have happened to Koda appeared in his mind. "You bastard, what-"

Dark Shadow's gravelly voice was louder than Tokoyami's. **"Why are there drops of red on that?!"**

"Because he kept calling out for more animals for help, and I didn't want to commit animal abuse. So I did the next best thing." Deku's lips stretched upwards, displaying his whole set of teeth in a crazed manner, as his eyes glimmered like small gemstones. "Can you guess what I did?"

 **"You bastard!"** The birdlike shadow that had been no taller than the average teenager grew in size, its anger once again taking control of its impulsive nature.

"Dark Shadow, wait!" Although Tokoyami was also angered by the villain's words, he felt that something was wrong.

 **"Quiet! I'll finish this little shit, AND rescue Koda!"**

But just as Dark Shadow's claws were close enough to touch Deku, he suddenly disappeared, a faint purple line appearing at where he stood a second ago.

 **"What the-"** The entity stopped talking when it felt a burning spot on its malformed waist. Hissing in pain and confusion, Dark Shadow sensed something penetrate the thick mist forming its hulking structure.

Being plunged into the abyss was Deku's glowing fist. "Haah!" Deku yelled, as he thrust his entire arm, causing Dark Shadow to howl in agony.

"I'm not done yet!" Tokoyami's eyes kept darting around Dark Shadow's mass, as he noticed human body limbprints splattered around the sentient quirk.

The marks embedded across Dark Shadow flared up, miniature sparks careening on the surface of the dark entity. With each flare releasing their sparks and heat, Tokoyami witnessed a unique display of fireworks.

Tokoyami found his mouth unable to let out his voice, and stood in shock, as the one thing he knew to be invincible was roaring like a wounded animal.

 **"Yeargh! Stop it! STOP-AAAAAAHHHH-"** Dark Shadow was embroiled mercilessly, as it had long lost its beast-like size, and instead shrunk back to Deku's height. Somehow, the rain of fists and elbows and knees had not only burnt and scorched the ink-black layers of Dark Shadow's skin, but...

 ** _My shadow mass, I can't...regrow it?!_** Small craters were forming under Dark Shadow's proportionate lower half where the limbprints made their marks, so the quirk had to weigh out its own mass to stabilise itself.

But as more of Dark Shadow's mass was lost, it soon became smaller in less than half a minute.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami cried out, as he finally snapped out of his stupor. But as he tried to move towards his whimpering companion, a blunt object with high momentum swung at his sides.

The hero-in-training let out a strangled cry, as he identified the rounded tips of the knuckles digging into his waist. "Aagh!"

Both hands instantly went to cover the pain-inducing area, as Tokoyami tried to ignore the burning feel, and the sudden emptiness in his sides.

"Well, looks like you're about done. And your pet is about in the same state as you," Deku nonchalantly said, his monotone voice contrasting the feelings of excitement over his win. "Barely unconscious, but still breathing. That's it, that's your official label now."

While Deku was chatting to Tokoyami, who couldn't hear anything at the moment, Dark Shadow weakly growled, struggling to form and regrow its claws. **"Bastard..."** It rasped out, closing in the distance between its shadowy limbs and the green villain.

But before the tips could even reach Deku, Dark Shadow collapsed in pain onto the dirt ground, as an empty feeling sank its non-existent heart with dread.

" Oh, so you were about to scratch me." Tokoyami could pick out Deku's suddenly garbled voice lowering in volume, and flinched at the demonic screeching that followed.

"Dark Shadow..." Tokoyami weakly murmured to himself, fighting to keep his focus on the villain.

"Ah, your quirk's fine, so don't worry." In an instant, the young villain manifested right before Tokoyami's lying body, and without warning, lightened up his fists with a bright red hue...

"You however, might have to sleep for a while." ...as he raised his leg up, the steel appendage attached to his boots glowing a dazzling red.

Deku was glad that the soles were blunt, tiny metallic scrapes, for it made the following act much quicker than it needed to be.

A hard stomp near the solar plexus and stomach knocked out Tokoyami like a lamp.

xxx

"Alright, now just leave him there, and- okay then, you do that."

Deku knew he could rely on these thugs, since he had personally given them instructions on how the subjects should be kept, and directions, in case they got lost. Letting out a long sigh while waving bye, the villain ran off to the next disaster zone, mentally counting his remaining targets.

 _Electricity, Hardening, Creation, Earphone Jack, Tail, Anivoice, Pop off, Frog, Dark Shadow..._

 _Oh, so this is the Landslide Zone._ Deku had just arrived at the scene, but already he was beginning to have some doubts. _I'm at the Landslide Zone, right? If so, then why..._

"Why is the land here layered with ice?" Because you've been here before, dumbass? 

_He is right, that girl with the burn scar..._

"Well now that you mention it, this place d-OH!" The villain yelled suddenly, the recent events catching up to him aside from the fatigue. "Shit, and I was told by Yuki to find that student."

"No, you know what? I don't care anymore. I nearly died, not just now, but twice!" Deku yelled, feeling exasperated and exhausted. "I'll help Yuki, but in my own way!"

"Now, where should I-"

"Hey!"

Twisting his neck to face the unknown voice, Deku immediately assumed a battle stance.

 _Ally, or UA student?_ It didn't matter to the villain; he would consider both to be a potential threat. _Unfamiliar voice, UA then!_

Expectations for a fight, however, were dropped upon looking carefully at the student's outfit.

 _Red shades, fantasy-designed armour, and is that a glitter cape?! He gives off the Proud Prince impression..._

"Greetings, my ill-fated foe!"

 _I was right._

Deku stared at his new challenger, who for some reason, kept gesticulating aggressively and performing a bit of childish taunting. Eyes looking at one side, he turned a 90 degree spin, and pointed at the sky.

"So you decided to destroy this person's choice of clothing, just to make me think he's stronger than us students. WELL YOU ARE A FOOL, AU.THOR! I SHAN'T RETREAT!"

Deku was still looking at the flamboyant teenager, his face a deadpan expression. _Um, I'll be leaving this guy to the other groups._

Unfortunately for the green teen, the Prince boy had noticed him walking away. "Arrêtez!" **Means stop.**

Sticking out his hand at the villain, he curled and uncurled an index finger, seemingly wanting Deku to get closer.

 _This student is weird._ For the first time in his villain career, Deku felt the need to run away from the prey. But when he turned to bend his knees forward, something was pulling against his charred suit.

 _What the..._

"Face my sparkles, villain!" Yuga Aoyama yelled, as he thrusted his hip forward, shooting out a shiny beam of light from the blue crystal on his navel.

Deku's hairs pricked up, as the experience of being burnt made him aware of why he should just dodge. Luckily, the force that was holding him in place vanished instantly, allowing him to drop and lie down, just as the beam was shot over his partly-exposed back.

As the short burst missed Deku, the tired villain felt the same force from before tugging at the remains of his sleeves. This time, Deku turned to face the invisible force, who he was sure, was a person.

 _Four slender fingers behind my back, pulling with the same strength of an average female teenager, and this force having the same resistance as the first..._

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Deku announced, loud enough for only his captor to hear.

"Ah!" Taking the invisible girl by surprise, he used the momentum of turning his body to twist his arm, and pressed down the hand grabbing his sleeve, clenching it hard.

The tight grip elicited a yell of pain from the girl, as Deku yanked her wrist downwards, causing her to lose balance. "Aagh!" She spit out, the strong yet swift pull straining her neck and wrist. _My head's gonna be detached...!_

While the girl was lying on the dirt, Deku patted the ground, trying to find her arms. Shortly after locating them, the villain grunted as he pinned her down, bending her joints to make sure she couldn't move.

Once Deku had pressed his weight over her however, a cold sensation shot right up his spine. _IR? No...Why?!_

Although his hair had stood up for a while, the usual purple glow was absent.

"Shit!" Deku could hear the rapid, heavy drumming of his pulsating heart grow deeper, faster, as his eyes faintly registered the incoming burst of lightbeams.

 **Stop staring and MOVE!!**

Snapping back to reality, his gaze went from the navel laser to the invisible girl, who was still under his body. "Ah...I'm gonna die.." She whimpered, her breathing increasing fiercely, much to the concern of Deku.

 _Hyperventilation...She can't move,_ Deku thought to himself, as he stood up carefully to not injure the girl, before facing the bursts of light. _And I don't plan on letting her get up anytime soon._

 _There are three lasers,_ Deku analysed, as he advanced torward the lasers, legs fueled by the surging stress and adrenaline pumping along his bloodstream.

 _This guy shoots the lasers one at a time._

With a loud growl, the green teen dashed at the first laser, blocking its course to the scared hero-in-training lying on the ground.

The rash charge knocked Deku back, as he tumbled backward, coughing out blood in the process. Steadying himself with one knee on the ground, the villain kneeled tiredly. "Huff, h-Krngh!" The metallic taste was something Deku hurriedly cleansed his mouth of, as he suppressed his urge to retch.

Sucking in a deep breath of oxygen, he focused on transferring the energy absorbed to heal the wounds. _Thermal, light, chemical..._

 _So many sources, so little time._

With his newly healed body, Deku spread out his arms as he faced the second laser. "Guh!" He choked out, as he was once again sent back down on his limbs. However, it didn't hurt as much.

The villain grinned as he noticed the wounds disappearing faster than usual. "Now for the third."

Posing defensively, Deku raised both of his arms above his head. The third beam made contact with Deku's gloves and disappeared without warning.

Aoyama dumbly stared at the villain, who had not only healed up all previously visible injuries, but in the glittering teen's words:

"He absorbed it? My shining, fabulous, glimmering beams of pure energy?" Aoyama's eyes were bared without his eyelids, as they were raised along with his eyebrows. "H-how, how is this..."

 **"OIIII!!!"**

Hearing the yell, Aoyama turned his head, a little scared of what was gonna happen next.

In that moment, Aoyama now actually had a reason to be wary.

Because what the hero-in-training saw, was a lanky figure with tattered and fried clothing dashing towards him, with unbelievable speed. But that was not the worst part, for Aoyama still felt that he had a chance to put him down.

That is, until he saw the madman's expression.

His eyebrows were furrowed, making that steel-like gaze of his much more intimidating. The savage snarl displayed to Aoyama was that of an enraged lion's.

In hindsight, Aoyama really shouldn't have been so reckless.

"Stay back, m-..." The agitated student shrieked out, as he kept blasting lasers nonstop at a wild Deku. "Manster!"

"Manster?" For a brief second, Aoyama saw the corners of his pursuer's lips curve upwards, before sinking back into a snarl. "As in, a monster of a man?"

Out of fear and irrational impulse, the scared hero-in-training shot more than five beams, though Deku noticed it was weaker than before. Easily dodging them, he thought of something. _Everyone needs to focus when using their quirks, right?_

"So you're scared, eh?!" Deciding to test his idea, he began to sprint faster.

Fearing for the worst, Aoyama had given up on using his quirk, and had instead begun running as well. "You are wrong!" Aoyama shouted frantically, his panting audible and loud in the distance.

In spite of his efforts, however, Deku was the faster one.

Crouching while transferring a great deal of his energy to the leg muscles, the young villain leapt forward and high, shadowing Aoyama a bit, before landing hard on the ground.

Dust kicked up, as Aoyama tripped and fell on the bits of rock that left the now cracked earth from Deku's stomp kick.

" **Cough, cough-** akk!" Aoyama choked out, accidentally inhaling the flying dust in a moment of panic.

Getting on all fours, the hero-in-training tried to push himself up, but something was on his back. Aoyama didn't have time to look at the person above him, though he already had a plausible guess at that point.

"Don't move." A near-monotone voice came out from Deku, as he placed one of his open palms on the back of Aoyama's head, gently feeling the short golden mane on Aoyama's neck a bit to wrack up his nerves.

"Yuga Aoyama, quirk: Navel Laser. Has to wear a special belt to use said quirk properly, which is shooting lasers. Hero costume is actually a high-tech suit that transfers energy of Quirk to other areas, reducing the ache."

"H-how did you..."

"Your quirk's name is self-explanatory itself, so those lasers you shot from the other blue orbs are linked to your costume's design."

Aoyama bitterly felt the taste of humiliation and despair, as his old insecurities slowly resurfaced.

 _I'm weak without my quirk, yet I can't control it. Why must I be so abnormal?_

 _Where do I get confidence from?_

"Hey."

Still wrapped up in his thoughts, the blonde grumbled upon hearing Deku's voice.

"What?" He spat out, the bitterness filling his heart. "Can't you read the mood? Y-"

Aoyama abruptly stopped his whining, as he felt shivers run down his body from head to toe. He desperately turned and twisted, feeling the need to get the villain off him, as he felt his ribcage creak under a strong pressure.

But it did nothing, for Aoyama soon found his body not responding to his commands, the hairs of his skin prickled up, the sides of his head being squeezed nonstop.

Aoyama only let out a quiet sigh, as his consciousness, bit by bit, slowly faded. His eyes were still open, but his gaze was focused on nothing.

Deku just stared at Aoyama with a patient look in his eyes, as the hero-in-training finally stopped writhing in pain, his head kissing the ground with a 'thud'.

"Wow, that was dramatic." Despite the bored tone, Deku was a bit concerned for his subject, whose eyelids had begun pulling down to rest. _That wasn't too much, I hope._

 _Usually the brain will always be active and aware, so he's not completely unconscious._

The villain promptly got up, bending down to pick Aoyama up when everything went purple. "It's back."

Looking around for the threat, Deku scanned with his eyes, the purple dirt, the purple sky, the purple gloves...

"Light magenta gloves coming at my face..." His hands immediately caught the wrists of the invisible girl, as the purple filter faded away.

"L-Let go of me!" The girl shrieked. Although he couldn't see it, Deku knew she was trying to free her arm.

With an unwavering stare, he gripped even harder, eliciting a cry of pain and fear from the girl. "Don't resist." He said, flooding the girl with uncertainty.

Shrugging off his burnt gloves, Deku pulled Tooru Hagakure closer, as she stumbled down to his height. Reaching his other hand out, he traced his fingers across her skin.

"H-hey...that's my thigh you're touching..." Hagakure shyly said, sounding a bit bashful.

Deku decided to go deeper, extending his arms to poke at a soft area.

"Don't touch my stomach like that..."

Going to what he assumed was her sides, Deku's fingers slowly went up, careful to not touch her-

"Aah, let go!" The girl yelled desperately, her agitation and fear clearly showing to Deku.

"Stop swinging your arms, or-" Before Deku had the chance to continue, his fingers once again made contact with the soft, plump object. As if having an image of what he was poking, Deku, in an awkward manner, muttered: "...are these, um-"

"STOP!" With a high-pitched yell, Hagakure forcefully pushed her free arm down, intent on slapping the villain.

However, upon feeling her open palm touch nothing, she looked around...

"Hold still."

...only to feel the tug of his hand against the back of her neck, forcing Hagakure to look at his face.

 _When did he become this close?!_ The distance of an arm's length had been reduced to no more than a 15cm ruler.

Hagakure dared not twist her neck, as Deku loosened his tight hold, treating it with more delicacy.

"I'm sorry," He started, the serious mask just a few seconds ago shifting back into a more reserved expression. "I shouldn't have touched your..." He opened and closed his lips, sighing a bit while doing so, not knowing how to word the alien experience.

"Breasts." After moments of silence, feeling that wasn't the right choice, the young teen's brain fought to think of a better response. "And your, ni-nipples."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

Unbeknownst to Deku, however, Hagakure was a bit stunned by his words. _Who apologizes like that?_ _I'm the one who should be embarassed right now..._

Letting out a quiet "humph" (though Deku had picked that up), Hagakure decided to ignore what just happened.

"So, what will happen to me?" She nervously asked.

Like a flipped switch, the villain seemed more vibrant than before, as he quickly moved past the awkwardness. "Well, I want to capture you. Make you my own. My subject, to be more accurate."

The hero-in-training gasped "No. I can't agree to this." Hagakure replied, her voice shaking a bit as she registered the situation.

"Hehe..." With an eerie chuckle, Deku stared at Hagakure, who noticed his pupils fading into a milky white colour.

 **"** Never said you would." 

And she screamed without a care, as needles pierced her joints. Her eyes leaked tears, as she shivered at the cold sensations that overtook her senses. Her whimpers were reduced to steady breaths, as she looked repeatedly into the black-and-white abyss of her mind, and saw one thing:

 ** _" Static." _**

Deku whispered, as Hagakure's tense body relaxed, the victim herself resting peacefully.

As he set her to sleep, the young teen suddenly realized a problem. "Who should carry Hagakure to the secret area?"

"I mean, I don't want to risk touching her again, but..." At the same time, Deku worried that she would be discovered to be a girl. _And a 'matured' one as well..._

Sighing tiredly, the young villain knew he would still worry over the invisible subject, no matter who carried her.

"Those guys are open when expressing their desires," Deku muttered with disappointment. "I at least can stay passive."

Huffing a bit while hoisting Hagakure up on his back, he tried to ignore the two blocks of pudding pressed against his back, as he did his best to avoid being seen.

 _This will be easier with IR. I don't care, I'll deal with the fatigue later.._

With the help of his quirk, everything slowed down as he sped up. Mustering all his strength into his legs, Deku ran, with only one thing in mind: _I just need to get her to the cave!_

xxx

"Hey, Momo, can I ask you something?"

"Jirou-san, feel free to ask whatever you want." "Okay then..."

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"..."

The question had caught Yaoyorozu off guard, as she mentally summarized the current situation.

Ojiro, Asui, Mineta, Jirou, and herself were captured by the villains, who placed them somewhere within the USJ. Kaminari and Kirishima were later captured as well, though they were originally unconscious and heavily wounded (It was more of Kirishima, since Kaminari was still in her 'whey' state) upon first inspection.

Mineta wasn't in that bad of a situation, he just passed out, possibly due to the anxiety from being alone before connecting with the other students ('Asui why did you just leave him there?' 'He was groping thin air while sleeping. I didn't think lying there with him was safe for me.')

So right now, the ones that were awake remained vigilant, while tending to those who were still down. ('Seriously Mineta?' 'Can't help it, Tsu said the enemy was strong.' 'Yeah but...he's fine!')

"Momo?"

"Ah! Yes, Jirou-san?" The person in question was pulled out of her thoughts, as she recalled what her classmate was asking about. "Oh! You were asking about...the time..."

"Well, since we don't know the exact numbers of the villains, we can start with the exact numbers of our classmates."

"Huh?" Jirou gave a blank stare, implying that she didn't understand. Affirming her throat nervously, Yaoyorozu continued to explain. "The villains weren't supposed to be here, so we can't add them as a known variable. However, we at least have knowledge of our classmates and their quirks."

"Currently, there are...seven of us captured," She awkwardly paused mid-sentence, only continuing when Jirou encouraged her to. "So, there are twelve students left outside. More of us is outside, meaning we still have a chance of not getting captured as a whole class."

"Our classmates have versatile, if not strong quirks. They will possibly resist long enough, until help arrives."

"If they somehow gather together and notice our absence, we can expect reinforcements bursting through USJ. So..."

"I don't think we will stay here any longer." Yaoyorozu finished, a small smile appearing on her lips.

The others looked at their classmate with admiration, as she began feeling nervous due to silence.

"U-um, did I-"

"Don't worry, Momo. Your explanation was amazing." Jirou quickly said, reassuring the nervous girl.

"Ribbit, that was cool of you, Yao-chan." Asui's commenting made Yaoyorozu embarrassed, as she quietly processed the word 'cool'.

"I mean, when you put it like that, it doesn't seem so bad." Ojiro said, feeling a little less gloomy over the situation.

"T-thank you, everyone." Somehow, Yaoyorozu's soft and polite voice was enough to eradicate the nervous atmosphere. _Thank YOU, Yaomomo..._

"HyaAAAAAAAH!!"

One of guards outside shrieked like a little girl, gathering the students' attention.

"WaaaAAAAAAAAGHH!!"

"What's happening?!" Jirou was the first to react, her jacks hovering in preparation for attack. "Why are the guards-"

"GET DOWN!"

Ojiro's fierce order prompted everyone to step back a little, as the rumbling noise overshadowed by the yelling earlier increased in volume. Dust was sent flying from the walls, as they witnessed some fractured lines on the walls.

As the muffled, chaotic knocking on the rock-and-mud walls intensified, the guards outside suddenly quietened down. For a moment, the noise stopped, giving time for the students to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

Then the thick door was smashed into pieces.

The cave suddenly felt much colder, much more chilling than it had ever been.

Tsuyu couldn't stop her shivering, despite the exposed sunlight warming up the previously enclosed room.

Was it because of the fear of an unknown enemy, or was it simply too cold?

"The light, it burns~" Someone with a raspy throat cried out.

"That's what we should be saying!" Ojiro yelled back, still rubbing his eyes from the pain of the sun's rays.

"Stop fooling around, and get up." A female voice rang out, sharp and clear to Jirou's hearing. "We got a villain to catch."

"Wait a minute, you're-"

Like a parrot's squawking, the raspy voice spoke over the female voice, introducing themselves in a playful tone. "I'm the Lord of Darkness, Dark Shadow! And this-"

"Hey, it's Tokoyami-kun's quirk!" Yaoyorozu excitedly called out, finger shakily pointing at the sentient being.

Her perky voice threw Dark Shadow a little off guard, as it began talking again. "Anyways, I'm Dark Shadow, Tokoyami's my user, and this-"

"Shouto Todoroki."

The owner of the voice came in with Dark Shadow, with a visible trail of ice shining outside. For a few seconds, the students gazed at the sheer beauty of the new arrival, and her extraordinary entrance.

"Woah..." An awake Kirishima murmured out loud, her speech slurred from sleep. "Sheez'an enjell..."

"Yes, yes sh-" Hearing that firm voice, Jirou flinched a bit, before turning around completely with open arms.

"Huh, wha?" The dazed Kirishima could only do her best to not stumble back, as Jirou held on tightly for the next few seconds.

"You haven't woken up completely, have you?"Jirou muttered uncontrollably, face buried in her friend's shoulders." Stupid..."

A firm 'Ahem' from Ojiro prompted Jirou to immediately let go of the embrace, though she was now supporting Kirishima.

"It seems you're awake, Kirishima-san. How are you feeling?" Yaoyorozu formally addressed the now conscious student.

"Mhm...where's my pillow?"

A flick to the forehead snapped the sleepy redhead out of her dream, as she whined in pain. "Jirou?! Why're you hitting me?!"

Said Jirou huffed in embarrassment, as she tried to not look at her friend's clueless expression. "Forget it."

"Aah, what's with the noise?" A sleeping Mineta groaned out, still lying on the same place as before. "Can't you just..."

Pinching the sides of his head, he looked around with half-lidded eyes. The whole group was looking at him, at this point.

Most of them stared dumbly at their classmate, whose eyes had been lit with a strong, ominous fire. "HOTTIES! SO MANY HOTTIES~" "Oh, and there's Jirou and Ojiro..." Mineta murmured to himself, seemingly disappointed at what he dubbed 'the odd ones out'.

Before Jirou could raise her jacks to poke his eyes, the midget was sent writhing in the ground by a sudden electric shock.

"Ugh, for once in your life, just quiet down, Mineta," A grumpy Kaminari mumbled, unaware of the extra pairs of eyes laid upon her. "Oh, hey guys." She waved, before realizing what was wrong.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The eccentric girl practically screamed as she pounced on her classmates, particularly Momo and Kyouka.

"So, everyone's awake." The dark lumber of Tokoyami's voice echoed within the cave, as he casually walked in. "Then, we should move."

"Err, yes!" Yaoyorozu fumbled on her words as she hurried the others. "Come on, friends! We need to assist the others who are fighting against the villains!"

But before they could go anywhere, Asui asked something.

"Should we leave Aoyama-kun with Mineta?"

Looking at where the frog girl pointed, they saw Todoroki holding onto Aoyama's neck collar.

"He was lying there, face-planting. It took awhile to recognize him." The scarred hero-in-training said, not sounding bothered at all.

"...let's just take them with us."

The group unanimously agreed with Ojiro.

 **Author's note:**

 **Jesus I have never been so relieved to finish this FUC-**

 **AHEM**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

 **That's it.**

 **Oh yeah, also check out Archive of Our Own, that's something you can see at the very start of this chapter.**

 **Or you can not do it, I'm currently too tired to care.**

 **For now, wait, I guess.**


	10. Repost 'cause people just couldn't read

He was at the age of 4, when it began.

A bunch of kids were huddled together at a nearby playground, each of them excited and bouncing around. One kid stood out amongst the rest: Katsuki Bakugou, as she stood at a slightly higher makeshift stage (it was actually a random hollow wooden box. What it was built for, no one ever knew), arms akimbo, sporting a proud grin.

"So, extras." She started, hearing a few groans and complaints coming from kids who did not consider themselves as 'extras'. "Anyways, the reason I gathered you all here, is because... I can write in Kanji now!" Although having slow reactions, the children 'wow'ed and 'woahhhh'ed in amazement.

One in particular was not afraid or hesitant to show his feelings. "WOW!! That's so cool Kacchan! You're so quick at learning!" A boy named Izuku Midoriya exclaimed, making the sandy-haired girl to blush while looking down.

"I did it for you, Izu..." "What was that, Bakugou?" Immediately she replied with, "N-Nothing!!"

She then fake coughed into her left hand that curled into a fist, (something she saw her daddy do) to get back to the point.

"So, let's start with Izuku!" The boy whose name was called out pointed at himself in disbelief, before yelling out loud with a "YESSSS!!!". Bakugou proceeded to ignore this, knowing her friend could get overwhelmed by emotions easily.

"So, the word 'Izuku', can be written as 'Deku' !" The kids opened their mouths in awe of the sheer coolness of the loud girl. Then...

"That's great and all for Izu, but what does it mean?" Some random kid asked, freezing Bakugou into her current pose.

She certainly hadn't thought about that.

Crap, what should she do? "Yeah Katsuki, is there a meaning to Deku?" Another kid asked, which caused everyone at the playground (only the kids were there.) to burst with questions and opinions.

Izuku just looked at the girl with hopeful eyes.

Kacchan's probably already got an answer to the meaning!

I mean, she's so cool! How can she not have thought this through?!

Unfortunately, Katsuki didn't think it through, and was now panicking quietly.

They all look up to me... yet I can't give them an answer... Now they'll doubt of me being their leader, and I'll soon be alone...

I'm so stupid...so useless...so worthless... so-

"D-Deku means worthless?" A shaky and unsure tone broke Katsuki's line of thought. She quickly stared at the kids carefully, before finding the source of the voice. Izuku Midoriya, who had a shocked smile stuck onto his face, barely managed to croak out the question loud enough for most of the kids to hear.

But, one kid got his message.

 _Damn it, I accidentally blurted the word out, and now Izuku hates me..._

 _No! I can't take back what I said, so I'll use this chance! I'll protect you, Deku._ "Yeah! It means useless! Got a problem with that?! You loser!" She cursed herself for the hurtful insults, but kept going.

"Deku from now on, means someone who is useless, and worthless!" Izuku could only stare at the girl he was childhood friends with, as her yelling influenced other kids into her example until every kid was yelling at him.

Unable to take any more, the green-haired boy shut his eyes to squeeze the tears out while running home to his house. The kids didn't pursue him, though some intentionally raised their voices while mocking him.

Katsuki stared at her only true friend's body getting smaller as he ran further. I'm sorry, Izu... but this way you won't get hurt.

 **Sorry if the reposts aren't working, I'm just not familiar with checking the spacing, so don't expect the spacing to work.**

 **Hopefully the first two chapters NOW have some spacing.**

 **Sorry if you thought a new chapter was born.**


	11. Repost of ch2 'cause original can't read

Izuku Midoriya was a villain.

What are villains, exactly? Most people would say that villains, are people who do bad things, and are enemies of the heroes. That was what everyone believed in, including Izuku.

But, when he found out that he was labelled as one, his view changed. He wasn't sure anymore. All his life, people's stereotypical thoughts had affected him, deeply. So, he went to the Internet. According to the web, villains are people who don't follow and obey the law.

Very simple, right?

Izuku could understand that, since he had broken many laws, if not a decent amount, and done all sorts of illegal shit.

He joined All For One, or sensei, as he called him, and worked with Kurogiri and Tomura. So far, he had helped them make improvements and detailed plans on how to beat some famous heroes. (Who said his quirk analysis wasn't useful?)

Weapons, training methods, all were modified occasionally whenever Izuku got new info on the heroes. And in return, the villain alliance had arranged for Izuku places to stay, food, and training.

But most importantly, the deal helped ensure that his mother, Inko Midoriya's safety was guaranteed. Izuku would certainly want his only relative to stay out of his career choice.

Besides, while Izuku had not initially planned to be a villain, he was bound to turn into one sooner or later. The bullying, the torment...

He would not want to crack in front of them.

Yes, maybe it was for the best that he left. After all, his mother would've stressed over her poor, quirkless son's wellbeing non-stop, if he didn't leave.

That was just one of the many reasons he left, but he wouldn't explain all of it to someone; it'd be overwhelming.

So, I'll change the storyline instead.

Currently, Izuku was buying materials to build personal stuff, as well as some medicine and antidotes for... testing. He was still waiting at the line in a local pharmacy shop when he noticed a pair of floating clothes entering the door.

His first thought was: GHOOSSTTT!!, as he clenched his fists in fear before realizing that it was probably the person's quirk. (Izuku is scared of ghosts)

As Izuku turned back to face the lady at the counter however, he heard a loud kick from behind. This time, Izuku's instincts told him to be wary of the source of the noise. Looking back, the teenager tried his best not to smirk.

Two men dressed like thugs attempted to walk coolly, only to fail and fall. Quiet groans of pain were heard as they hurried to stand up.

The skinnier of the two wore a leather jacket and a tank top, and baggy jeans. The other one wore the same, except under his jacket was a grey shirt with plain designs.

He also had a Love Mom tattoo on his upper shoulder.

They both held handguns, and trembled slightly while weakly raising their voice. "Don't move! T-This is our t-turf now! H-Hand over your cash!"

Skinny shakily aimed the ground and fired. The customers all flinched, and dropped down to their knees, except for the invisible one. "Hold up! You can't just steal from someone! Earn money yourselves, you baddies!"

The thugs turned to face the floating clothes. "W-What did you say, punk!" "Y-Yeah, what he said!" Despite the bold statement, Izuku could tell the person was both unsure, and scared. He could recognize the slight quiver in her voice. Her, because it was a higher pitch.

Izuku also realized that the 'baddies' , were no more than small-time thugs, who got lucky during a bank robbery, which had little to no security.

Izuku would know, since he recalled seeing these people from the League of Villains' database.

But, while they weren't considered dangerous, the duo were recorded as possible pawns, for reasons. The skinnier man looked a bit nervous at the girl's action, though he didn't put down his gun.

Izuku knew that these people knew how to use firearms; they weren't listed for no reason, after all. So this girl was very likely to die by one, if not two shots to the head (the unstable grip from the gunmen may need them to shoot twice).

Their quirks were no joke as well. Izuku was actually surprised( though he didn't show it) that the girl wasn't afraid. Looking back now however, it was very realistic. From the men's stances and movements, you would assume they'd bail on the scene at any moment.

But surprisingly, they didn't. Which is why the green-haired boy didn't hesitate to push the girl out of the way, as Love Mom shot what would've been her torso, or the ground.

LM stared shockingly at the boy, who was still pinning down Invisible Girl, his hands preventing him from lying on her. _Think of what you're doing right now. They could be possible recruits._ **Nah. They don't have the balls. Look at them, shaking while staring at our boy here.** Would be so easy ta just **kill' em all**.

The thugs, I mean. Not the customers.

 _So, what should we do, child?_ "-Ey! Hey, I'm speaking to you, kid!" Izuku snapped out of his inner conversation, and looked up to see a gun constantly trembling, and that it was pointed at his forehead.

"Sorry, what?" Izuku replied in an absent-minded tone, though he was faking it. Deception is key to surviving this situation, he told himself. Attempting to get up, he pretended to have unsteady legs as he gripped the medicine racks for support.

He looked up (though the thugs couldn't see, since he was wearing a hoodie), and used his power.

Skinny locked eyes with him, and his fingers loosened instantly, dropping the gun as it clattered to the floor. "Juggs, what are ye doin'! Don't lose yer weapon!"

Love Mom kept yelling, oblivious to the suddenly slumped jacket and tracking suit. "Hey, lemme go punk!" Izuku turned his attention to LM, who seemed to be pushing something away.

Must be the girl, Izuku thought to himself. But wasn't she scared by the gunshot? Izuku needed to give this person credit for being brave enough to stand up after a near-death experience.

He then saw the girl's clothing gathered into a pile.

Oh great, she stripped, thought the boy with a deadpan look on his face.

"Enough!" LV finally snapped, embarrassment at being overpowered by the girl fueling his rage. He seemingly pushed her hard, to the cold floor.

There was no movement, so Izuku assumed she was now unconscious. But LM wasn't planning to stop now.

Concentrating hard, his hand popped out a few more hands at the side, lengthy and flexible. Izuku used this moment to grab LM's hand that held the gun, and acted like a young, scared teen.

"E-Everyone! P-Please run, and call for help! H-He's too strong!" Everyone believed Izuku, and panickingly ran out of the store, one woman pulling out her phone to call the police. Once they were gone, Izuku wrestled dominance over the gun.

LM had started to grow fur, and his nose became a tad bigger. Not giving any time for the man to transform, he pushed LM's hand sideways, and used the opportunity to pull LM in for an elbow to the face. He tumbled down and used his hands to cover his red, swollen nose, but he doesn't fall down. That's fine. Izuku wouldn't want to be accused of murder; he's had enough on his mind already.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Oh, and subdue him first." the teenager begged to the woman at the cashier, who watched dazed as he lifted a seemingly invisible person, along with his or her clothes, bridal style, then walked out of the store.

Oh boy, The lady mentally commented in awe. I have quite the story to tell now, Boss. She then taped the criminals together with duct tape and rope before the bigger one was able to get up. (The lady used a broom.)

xxx

Toru Hagakure had never felt so dazed in her life... well maybe except for an accidental hangover by an alcohol-fueled party. Man, that was fun. No, wait!

She shook her head frantically, though no one could see. I need to say thank you to the guy who stunned those two thugs.

Where is he, anyway? Where's everyone? And why does only my ass feel cold? She looked down, and realized the truth.

"Ohmygod I'm naked!" No longer was she lying on the pavement, facing up; Toru sat up straight and began to put on her clothing, which was conveniently placed on top of her body, especially her...areas.

Cheeks tinted red, she observed her surroundings warily. This did not seem like the pharmacy, or the streets, or even (unfortunately) her house!

Well, she was in a place, she just didn't know where. There was wood, so maybe a house...though it had spray paint and splotches covering some of the surface. It could be run-down.

As she went to put on her jacket, she saw a yellow sticky note. I didn't know where to place you, so I chose one of the abandoned houses nearby...it's not haunted don't worry.

So, dress up, rip this once you're finished reading it, and forget that you passed out from Fatty shoving you into the floor.

Forget that I had the civilians call the cops. Forget about me, okay? Toru kept the note in her jeans' pocket, and opened the door, making a creaking sound. She then used her GPS locater app to inform her parents that she'd be late for dinner, and called for a cab.

When she arrived home, a burly man tackled her into a hug. "Tooru! Yer alright kiddo!" A hearty chuckle then followed after the thick voice. "Honey, you musn't scare her like that. After all, she was one of the hostages in the pharmacy."

"Speaking of which, are you fine dear?" The girl blurted out, "Yeah, I was-" before stopping herself. "Wait, how did you know I was knocked unconscious by-"

"We read the news." Her father nodded seriously, arms crossed. "So, who-" "Tell you in a minute, dad."

She quickly took off her coat and ran to the living room. A reporter's face was moved down just in time, to view the video playing what happened. "-and here, we see all the customers excluding two, gathered in front."

"The robbers are sort of struggling to fight back, since-" The person recording it then moves to the left, showing the boy from before.

"Oh! One of the customers is a male teenager, who appears to be on the verge of collapsing, as he faces off the robber. But, wait a moment!"

All of a sudden, the skinnier thug's body slacks and drops his gun, and he drops down with it. "Oh my god! This boy, faces off a grown man and survives!"

Nearly twenty seconds of the footage passed, and Tooru appeared, or more accurately, a set of floating clothes, hovering over the boy's hands.

The boy ran out of the place, and made a throwing gesture while going back in to grab Tooru.

"Now, the boy seems to be carrying someone with an invisible quirk, as seen by the garments hovering above the kid's hands."

The boy then ran away, slowly becoming smaller as the recording ended. "Y'see that, Jim? That's how teens are these days!"

"Anyways people, the police arrived minutes after the boy left, so the two attackers were arrested. So, let's just hope that that person safely returns home. Thank you, and have a good night."

Tooru turned off the TV, shocked by the news. "Thankfully, that person did arrive home safe. So, you know him?" Her father questioned her half-jokingly.

"N-no, I don't know him...but I should really thank him. For saving me." "Well, just eat your dinner, kiddo. Besides, he saved you, so he's gotta be a hero, right?"

"Umm...yeah. Thanks dad." He is a hero.

xxx

Izuku was not a hero.

Had tried to be, but wasn't. Was once excited about it, but now wasn't.Had aspired to be one, to be the greatest, but didn't.

And now, just because he saved that one girl, the media claims he is.

That pissed Tomura off.

So Izuku is a bit nervous when he just broods at one of the seats of the bar, staring at Izuku lifelessly.

"Uh, Tomu?" No reply. It was at that moment, that Kurogiri came in.

"Hello, Deku."

"Hi, Kurogiri-san. What's up with Tomura?"

The mist man sighs pitifully. "Well, he was hoping to play his newest RPG console game with you, but then Sensei told him he sent you for a few errands. Errands, that were only finished at night. During that time, Shigaraki Tomura couldn't find anyone else to play the game, so he's been sulking on one of the chairs. His mood worsened when he saw the news."

Oh. That explained it.

"Zuku." The dull voice of Tomura brought Izuku to reality. "Ah! Y-yes Tomu?"

The pale blue haired manchild lazily rose up, and dashed to Izuku. "T-Tomu, wha-" "Shut up."

Izuku closed his eyes, in anticipation of another beatdown, or worse, his Decay quirk.

But Tomura merely wrapped his arms around him, his right hand pinching his ear. "I still hate what they call you, but I'll forgive you, this time."

He uttered the last part in a low tone, scaring Izuku, before letting go and going to his room. "Sensei requested me to," he rudely raised his voice, then disappeared.

Izuku exhaled a sigh of relief. Well, that went better than I expected.

Izuku was not a hero, not now at least.

For now, he'll be what he's destined to be:

A villain.

Author's note:

Author wants to thank the people who bothered to read this. Author further announces that chapters will be a tad bit longer from now on. Anything shorter will possibly be just fillers and snippets of Deku's life. Finally, Author thanks you for reading. Have a good day.


End file.
